Midnight Tides
by MoonShinesOnTheOcean
Summary: OK NEW SUMMARY! Percy gets dumped by annabeth. he becomes a god and creates a group. i do not know much more about what my head will put in so i cant say and i dont want to correct the summary every 2 days so thats about it. READ PLEASE! REVIEW :D New Name: Midnight Tides Dont hate me, hate MOW, was playn it, i might be addicted xD i stopped playn, so will write more often
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MoonshinesOnTheOcean is here :D I am the new author in the fanfic world. I really enjoyed writing this I get a lot of help from listening to EvansBlue, breaking Benjamin, three days grace and a few other bands similar to them, dammit I forgot TFK!:D, great battle music, I think beyond the stars-EvansBlue is good for this chapter, its a battle chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. **

**Chapter One**

**Percy POV**

Sweat dripped down our faces like a waterfall as we managed to wipe out most of Porphyrion's army, as well as all the other giants. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Thalia and the hunters we're fighting to protect the original Olypmus.

See Gaea and Porphyrion's army wanted to destroy all of the gods by making them fade away from existence by destroying them at the roots, which is the Olympus at Greece.

Soon most of the monsters we're defeated. Now the only one left on our side who was left to fight the worst Giant you'd want to fight. Just my luck. Apollo was healing the injured gods and demigods which left me alone with him.

"Hahaha," Porphyrion laughed. "Stupid little son of Poseidon, come to me and kneel and I will let your death be quick and painless."

"Sorry, but I don't feel like dying by the likes of a dumb giant who needs to hide behind monsters." I said faking my confidence, because I was badly injured and weary from fighting so many monsters and using so much of my power to help us fend off against the army huge army. What I said seemed to piss off the giant king as he yelled and told his monsters to charge at me. I dodged and killed most of them that was left, but I was really tired and a monster managed to knock me to the ground, badly cutting my arm.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I felt the claw from a monster. I used my sword and slashed it but then swiftly killing all the remaining monsters. I fell to my knees totally exhausted.

"Come on!" Porphyrion smirked. "Its just a little scratch, stand and fight like a man." He blasted me with a shock of energy which worsen the wound.

I grunted and grit my teeth to hold the pain, then looked at him "That's… easy… for you….. to… say… when… you aren't doing anything but sitting around and watching … others do your work, now why don't you say you come and fight me?" I yelled then got up slowly my eyes started glowing greenish-bluish.

"hmm? You still can fight now can you?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. " great, I can kill you with my two hands, now isn't that fun? But I should kill you friends first, don't need yo-" He started going towards my friends then I started screaming and then a huge earthquake with incredible strength shook and opened up the earth and Porphyrion fell.

"SHUT UP!" I drew water from all around me which was a lot because there was a huge ocean near by.

I sent a 100 foot wave straight at Polyphrion. The look on Polyphrion's face was priceless, he looked as if he saw the end of his life flashing before his eyes. The water collided with him and knocked away his sword. I used some of the ocean water to heal myself as much as I could while he was swept away with the wave. The other gods and demigods looked at me with their eyes wide opened, even my dad who's highest wave was only 50 foot tall.

"Good now that you shut you mouth, time to finish you off" I said walking towards the wall that was destroyed because of the water but Porphyrion was just lying down starting to get up, only 150 ft away from me.

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY PERSEUS!" he said as I ran and was going to cut off his head but he blocked with his sword starting to stand up.

" ha, I'm a giant, you need a god to defeat me."

Dammit he's right….. hmm? Only 2 gods weren't out cold but one was badly injured and …..

"APOLLO, GET OVER HERE!" I yelled still clashing swords with the giant king.

Apollo ran towards me making his bow reappear, he appeared to be really beat up, maybe he had to defend against monsters while healing the injured.

"What's up?" He asked weakly.

"Mind lending me a hand to kill this guy?" I asked. He nodded then sent a volley of arrows at Porphyrion who deflected them with relative ease.

"Ha-ha!" Porphyrion laughed. "You cannot defeat me fools!"

"Really? Cuz in about 30 seconds your gonna be tucking your tail under your ass and running like a little girl." I said emphasizing girl, which gained me an arrow being shot at my head by a hunter who heard me, good thing I was expecting that,(those hunters don't really like anyone saying anything bad about girls, damn, good thing I was expecting it or I wud be dead) I dodged the arrow and it went straight into Porphyrion's right leg, then I started focusing all my power. Porhyrion grunted as he tried to stand. I started another earthquake which was like 5 times strength of all earthquakes to ever hit the earth. Some gods came to their senses and were frightened by what they saw and felt while others took advantage of the wounded leg with long ranged attacks to damage the leg worst.

"Take all the children into the air now!" yelled Poseidon (knowing that Percy was creating an earthquake that would make people on every country in world feel which was incredibly powerful). The gods not attacking the giant took all the children to the air. Apollo and Artemis we're shooting arrows like 2x as fast as a machine gun, but strangely, Artemis was shooting with better accuracy because 1/10 of all his arrows missed while all of hers hit Porphyrion perfectly.

I then sent a huge body of water that I pulled the molecules closer together to let it be more solid but liquid enough to spin and stretch. It looked like a flying saucer and it shone brightly in the night sky. I used a great amount of energy to spin the water at the speed of sound. It was horrifying how the water sliced the giant to pieces. All his body parts were sent flying, ichor and body parts going all over the place. He screamed in pain as he turned to dust then I blacked out.

**Artemis' POV**

My eyes were wide open when I saw the amount of power that Perseus used. I quickly came back to my senses and pulled my arrows and started shooting at the giant's injured foot then at the other. My brother and I were both shooting at the giant while Perseus was just standing there.

While the giant was trying to get the arrows out of himself I saw a vast amount of water spinning fast and then Porphyrion was sliced to pieces while he screamed. It was the most horrifying death I have ever seen in my 2500 years of living **(A/N: im not sure how long Artemis was alive for so just go with it). **After Porphyrion turned to dust, Perseus fell to the ground.

"Apollo!" I said looking at the pale and almost dead Perseus. "Heal him." Apollo did exactly that but Perseus still didn't wake up. I suck into thoughts. For the first time in my life I felt sorry for a-

"He's alive but he will be unconscious for a long period of time, not sure how long." He said looking at Perseus. "Hey sis? Hello? You there?" he asked waving his hands up and down in front of my face.

"hmm?" I asked coming from my thoughts.

"Where were you? You just zoned out which is unlike you." Apollo said with a smirk on his face.

"nothing." Just nothing.

**A/N: SO? What did you guys think? Hate it, love it? Lol, its ok to hate it, I had to think so hard to write this chapter, I decided to just let it be simple, I will try to heat up stuff in the further chapters, I wont make them short that u read it in like 5 **

**minutes im excited about what will happen as I continue writing . I wanted to finish the first chapter fast then work slowly on the other ones and make them good **

**REVIEW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOON AND OCEAN WILL THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROSITY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I wanted to write the second chapter earlier so I didn't bother waiting on reviews. Here goes nothing. Btw I made a new character, didn't feel like using Leo, cause he is too much of a woman person to be in a all men's group( even though he could never get one lol) btw, it's a Pertemis, shhh. I don't put it in the Description cause I want people to read the rest, I will put Pertemis in later, probably a few chapters down the road but not yet. **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache. I was wrapped with bandages around my arms, legs and my head. I turned my head to my left to see Annabeth sleeping, then suddenly I fell back to sleep.

I woke up again to people around me; they appeared to be changing my bandages.

"He's awake!" someone changing the bandages yelled.

"huh?" I said weakly, totally confused on where I was and still feeling weak, then all the memories came rushing back to me, all from the war and how much power I used.

"Son." My father came inside the room with a smile on his face. "Its good to see you're finally awake." He gave me a tight hug which I screamed from.

"Sorry, but you had been asleep for so long I thought you were going to die." Poseidon said.

"Wait what? How long was I asleep?" I asked my eyes flew open as I felt a large amount of hair on my shoulders.

"Around 6-8 months, but its ok, you're awake now." He said smiling. Damn I had been asleep for almost a year.

"Oh" I said.

"Annabeth and your other friends visited you weekly, but Annabeth stopped with her visits 2 months ago." He said looking as if he was holding back information. Thoughts were running through my head as I thought of possibilities of why she stopped visiting.

"Dad?" I asked looking sad.

"Yes son?" he asked with a frown as if he knew what I was going to ask him.

"Can you give me a second? I want to Iris message some friends, oh and I will need some drachmas please.

"Sure son." He said making 200 drachma coins appear and handing them to me. Me eyes went wide open as I looked at the amount of coins. I thanked him and then he walked out of the room.

I threw in a drachma coin and said "Oh Iris please accept my offering and show me…. I stopped to think about who I wanted to call then…. Nico Di Angelo. 2 seconds later an image of Nico appeared. He was sword fighting with Thalia and it looks to me that the hunters and other campers were close by and watching. Some were yelling Thalia, which were the hunters, and a few campers, and the rest was chanting Nico. I watched as Nico was defeated by Thalia who had a smirk on her face.

"I win again Nico." She said with a victorious smirk on her face and blade at Nico's neck. She then let him free. I threw in another drachma coin to keep the image up, that's when Nico noticed me.

"Hey bro, you look better than the last time I saw you." He said.

"hmm?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were a total mess last time we checked on you, we didn't think you were alive, but he doctors at Poseidon's Underwater Kingdom said you were alive, just in a coma."

"Oh, ok" I said.

"Annabeth was devastated at the thought of you dying, even though she was very angry at you because you could be dead at any time in that coma." He continued. "I think you should talk to her, but anyways, nice seeing that I wont be seeing you in the under world eh?" he said with a grin.

"yeah." I said giving a slight grin. "Alright I'll message her now, later Nico." I said waving my hands through the image.

I threw another coin into the image. Oh Iris, please show me Annabeth chase. 2 seconds later, I saw a guy and a girl kissing which confused me. When they stopped kissing I noticed the girl with blond hair and saw that it was Annabeth kissing some guy, in the forest.

"So Edward, when should we tell the others about our relationship?" Annabeth said which tore my heart into pieces and made me wish I had died.

"Whenever your ready darling." He said smiling at her.

"How about today at the forum?" she said giggling.

"Sure." He said kissing her cheek.

I quickly swiped my hand through the image and tears ran down my face and I screamed. I'm sure everyone in the Palace heard my screaming.

**Poseidon's POV**

I heard screaming and I knew that Percy had founded out about his girlfriend cheating on him. I teleported to his room, where I saw my brave son crying like a little girl. I walked towards him.

"What happened Percy?" I asked even though I already knew.

"A-A-Annabeth cheated on me." I tried to look surprised and sad.

I thought quickly of a way to get him to calm down. "Calm down son, all this stress and pressure isn't good for you especially when you are so badly injured." He started to calm down .Stupid Daughter of Athena.

~~Flashback~~

"No!" Annabeth cried, and then she stormed out of the room. She was angry because Percy was stuck in a coma and there was a good possibility that he would die. I read her mind and saw that she was going to leave Percy for reasons I do not know.

~~Flashback Over~~

"I'm sorry you found out so early son, I didn't want to tell you and let you worry about it." I said.

Percy just laid there and sniffled and made his fist. "I need to get to Camp-Half-blood" he said with angry pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"Percy, you need to-"

"No, I need to get to camp right now"

"You need to rest up more, you can go tomorrow" he nodded then asked if he could have something to eat. "I will have the chef make something for you, do u have any specific dish in mind?" he shook his head. "Ok, I will have it sent up here in the next 15 minutes." I said walking out of the room.

**Percy's POV**

I was furious, no angry, no; I couldn't explain how much hurt I was feeling right now, the only one I loved in this entire world, just left me. It felt as if someone threw a sword through my heart then set me on fire and slowly cut off my hands, legs, and leaving my ears and eyes to watch and listen to what I saw happening. She left me, after I saved her and everyone else, and I paid the price by being stuck in a coma for months and having her leave me. I wanted to die right there when I saw her locking lips with that… I don't even know who was 'Edward's' godly parent.

**30 minutes later.**

Someone came in with a cart full of food. My eyes went wide open. Why did father think I would need this much food?

"Here is your lunch/breakfast Lord Perseus." He said.

"Thank you" I said to the man. He bowed and walked out of the room. I started eating the pancakes and bacon and drank orange juice and ate half of my omelet till I was full. I fell to sleep with a satisfied grin on my face.

I woke the next day and ate and drank some nectar and ambrosia separately then my wounds healed and I felt a lot better. Then I remembered Annabeth kissing that guy and my anger flared up. I got out of the bed and got dressed then went to the Royal room where my father was. I bowed and asked.

"Father, May I go to Camp Half blood now?"

"Yes, I will teleport you there right now." He said with a smile on his face so I returned small smile.

I was teleported to the shores of the beach at camp-half-blood where I saw my soon to be ex-girlfriend kissing with 'him'.

She noticed me and with her eyes wide open, she stopped kissing.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"I yelled at her. She ran towards me and tried to hug me but I pushed her aside. "What did I do to deserve this?" tears starting to fall from eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I really am, but I you were gone for so long and I thought you were dead, then I met Edward, he is a son of Hermes, he is a new kid here and he tried to comfort me." She tried to explain. "Then I might've kinda fallen in love with him."

"What about what we had? Does it all mean nothing to you?" I said trying to keep from breaking down. While Edward looked confused at what was happening then walked over to us.

"Umm, what's going on, and who are you dude?" he asked in a rather nice manner. I just glared at him.

"He's Percy, h-hh-he was my boyfriend…." She stuttered but those words kept running through my head, my heart breaking over and over and over again by her words: he was my boyfriend.

"Percy, I'm sorry but I'm with Edward now, I'm really sorry, but I hope we can still be friends." Annabeth said seeing my depressed look.

"Sure." I replied trying to fake a smile but failing miserably." I'll just go a-a-and leave you two to sucking each others face." I turned and another tear fell on the sand. I was walking towards my cabin and heard some girls. "Nice hair, Percy." Or "Welcome back!, and looking good." I decided to just keep my hair long.

There was a flash of light in front of me and I saw it as Hermes. "Hey Percy, Zeus wants you at Olympus." I sighed and wonder what Zeus wanted now. "Ok" and with that he teleported us to Olympus, the one that you have to access through the Empire State Building, not the one in Greece. We went to the throne room. When I entered I saw all my friends there.

"Ah, there is our young hero Perseus." said Zeus. All the Olympians were present. "Ok, now that everyone is here, I will be giving rewards to the heroes of whom if we didn't have; the war against the giants would be a lot more difficult-." I interrupted "really? 'Cause I saw a lot of gods knocked out and you were one of them?" I said with a smirk, while some of the other gods and demigods laughed and covered their mouths. "Ok, it would've been 1 in a million chances, you happy? " Zeus said annoyed. "back to the point, First off, I will be rewarding the surviving heroes, and a few will get a little extra, **(A/N: I don't know gifts to give the others ,so I will just go to Percy) **and last, but certainly not least, Perseus , once again I offer godhood to you." My father smiled knowing that I might take it now.

I noticed that Aphrodite was looking at me and begging me with her eyes to take it, and the others looked like they really didn't care. I thought about it, and decided that if I took it, I could make a group of male warriors like Hunters of Artemis, but they would have to swear off the company of women and romance, then I thought of what Artemis would think, she would think I'm challenging her and thinking that I think men were better than women, but I was going to take a chance, since there was no all male groups and I wanted to make one. I couldn't really trust women anymore, and I would get lonely so the group would keep me company. The last time I was offered godhood, something was holding me to the mortal world and that was Annabeth, but seeing that she felt comfort in the arms of Edward now, I decided that,

"Yes, I accept, but, I will become a virgin god and I want to create a group of all males hunters like Hunters of Artemis." which Artemis reacted to by glaring at me and my father's smile turned upside down because I said I wanted to become a virgin god.

"Ok, very well, have you thought about a name for the group yet?" Zeus asked. I felt a gush of red spread across my face, I hadn't even thought about that yet. "Uhh, no, but I will think of one." I answered, embarrassed. "Ok. Brace yourself" he pointed the lightning bolt at me and then a jolt of electricity ran through my body. I felt a great increase in power and I grew to the full size of a god. Another throne Appeared beside Artemis'. I walked over to the throne and sat down.

"From here on out, Perseus will be the god of Tides, Loyalty, Horses, Rain, Justice and heroes."

**Artemis' POV**

Perseus is making an all males group? He believes that his group of worthless males is going to be better than my sisters? How dare him, men are too stupid to stick together to even be in a group, I'm going to make him pay for making a group filled with a bunch of men.

"Meeting adjourned" Zeus said, while all the other Olympians disappeared and all the demigods left except for me and Perseus.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled at Perseus.

"What am I doing?" he asked innocently.

"You think that you can make a group that will be better than our group just because it will be a group of males." I scowled at him.

"No, and no I'm not, I just want to create a group of males because I am now a virgin god now." he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, but you just made an enemy out of me Perseus." Then teleported back to the Hunt. They were still practicing their archery and with their swords.

"Welcome back Lady Artemis."Said her lieutenant Thalia.

"Thank you Thalia" I thanked Thalia then turned to tell the rest of hunters the news. "Hello hunters, I have some interesting news." Their faces brightened up, I frowned, and then they saw that it wasn't going to be good news. "Perseus is going to be making a new group, one that consists of men only," some of the hunters got angry and stood up, "he will be recruiting men, I'm not sure when, but they need to be taught a lesson, and know that women are better than men, so we will go to camp-half-blood and see their uniforms so we can know who is in it. So keep an eye out for them and when the time is right we will teach them a lesson." I finished. Then the Huntresses started cheering, because they wanted to fight the new group of males ot prove their dominance.

"Ok, now start packing up, we head for camp in 10 minutes."

**Percy's POV**

I was thinking about what Artemis said. She thinks that I'm creating a group to prove that men are better than women, now I have a Olympian god that hates me, just terrific.

"hello son!" shouted Poseidon, Walking towards me.

"Hey dad." I replied.

"Welcome to Godhood, your powers is now increased by a lot, and you also can do other things as well, I will grant you the power to transform your entire body to water, and even let yourself disappear into the air in the most stretched out liquid form. Your Immortal Animal will be your Pegasus Blackjack. And I have come to give you a gift to give to all the people that join your group." He handed me a little orb of power which went inside me. "It's the power to let water appear without being near a water source, you can use it and it's a gift from me to you and your Group my son. Now, I'm a little confused on why you decided to become a virgin god, I thought you would've become a god because of your recent incident with you ex-girlfriend, but I didn't expect you to become a virgin god." He finished looking confused and a little sad?

"Well, I don't really trust women anymore, I don't want to get my heart broken ever again, I can't bear it, and the group will be good company." I explained simply.

"Oh, ok, anyways once I found out about Annabeth doing what she did, I had Tyson build you a Palace here on Olympus. As I thought you would've accepted godhood, if you want you can use your godly powers to fix it to your liking if you do not prefer a certain design." He said with a smile. "Anyways, I have to go to another meeting at my Underwater Kingdom, goodbye my son." He let waving his hands still smiling.

"Bye dad." I returned the smile. Then he teleported away.

I teleported to the gate of Camp-Half-Blood and walked, I wanted to think about a name for the group and what their clothing would be. I thought of names to give the group. Demons of Tides, Warriors of Perseus, Killers of Injustice. Hmm, I rather like that one, Warriors of Perseus, yes, I like that one. Now what for them to wear? The Assassin Creed outfit looks good, I would prefer it in full black though, so we could hunt better at night, the Lieutenant would have a black outfit with green gloves. I stopped thinking when I bumped into Artemis.

"You stupid male watch where you're going!" she yelled at me.

"ah sorry Artemis" I apologized with my cheeks a dark shade of red and rubbed the back of my head and I found I still had long hair, hmm, must've been why Aphrodite was looking at me like that. "Wait, why are you here?" I asked her confused on why she's here in the first place.

"Uhh, I'm here because- wait, I don't have to explain anything to you, get away from me before I turn you into a rabbit then shoot you in the eye." With that I turned and ran to the big house. Where Chiron and Mr. D were playing a game of cards. I told them about what happened, except Mr. D already knew because he is an Olympian. Then I told Chiron about the group I was going to make and told him I was going to make a Wave that was gigantic to catch everyone's attention. I raised a huge wave that drew the attention of all the campers and the hunters. They must've thought I was crazy when they saw that I was doing it. I sent it back into the ocean and let it go down.

"Hello fello- er, campers, if you didn't already hear, I am the new god of Olympus and I would like all the girls to leave please," suddenly half of the people left which were girls "Ok, now you might be wondering what I want, well, I'm a new god and I'm creating an all males group, all males under 13 and all men over 18 please leave," 60 more campers left which made only 50 remaining, "you have to swear off romance and the company of women forever," 20 more campers left, "If you join now, you will be given immortality like the hunters of Artemis, but if you die in battle, you will, well, die" 13 of the 30 campers left, "now I'm guessing that everyone else will join the group and you agree to the terms?" they all nodded their heads. "Nice, ok I will be all of your patrons so you will get to use some of my powers," they all cheered. "What kind of things can you do lord Perseus?" a camper asked, "well, I can control water and make waves, and use my powers to make water even when none is near by." Everyone was getting excited. "Ok ok, now I will give you all uniforms." They were quiet while I used my powers to give them a set of their new uniforms, they looked at their clothes and grinned saying things like, "this is awesome" "I can't wait to try it on" "it looks so cool".

"Ok now leave for 2 hours to pack, and meet back at the Amphitheater." I said. They all left except for Nico and James who came to me and asked

"Why didn't we get uniforms Lord Perseus." While Nico asked "Why didn't I get a uniform Percy?" which James looked at Nico like he was crazy for talking to a god like that, especially an Olympian God.

"What?" Nico looked at James as if James was crazy, "You can't talk to an Olympian God like that." I started laughing, and then James was mind-blown. "Umm, Lord Perseus why are you laughing?" he asked curious of what I was laughing at. "You know I don't really know you James, but I sense a strong aura coming from you, and to answer your question, Nico is my friend, and frankly I don't like being called Lord, I'm still the same person I was before I became a god."

"Oh." Was all James could say. "Anyways who is your godly parent? And your new am I correct?" I asked him. "Yes Lord Per- I mean yes Perseus, and my godly parent is Zeus, King of the Gods" he said proudly. "Ah, ok so how long have you been here? And you can call me Percy, that's what all my friends call me, and we're all now brothers anyways" I said smiling. "Closely a month now, not too long, I hadn't have much training, but I try to practice myself when I have the time." I thought about it for a while.

"Ok, Nico you there?" I asked seeing Nico standing there with his belongings. He must've shadow traveled to his cabin and got them.

"Yeah bro, what's up?" he asked coolly.

"You and James are going to fight until I say to stop got it?" James looked at me like I was crazy. "But Percy, he's so much more experienced than-." "I know, but you said you were practicing on your own right? Lets see what you were doing" I teleported us to the arena and gave them swords. "Ok now fight!" I said taking a seat.

**James POV**

Fight Nico?! Is this guy crazy? So far I only saw 1 person beat Nico in combat and that was Thalia grace, one of the hunters. I thought as I was holding a sword against camp's most ruthless and destructive warrior. I'm guessing Perseus is probably judging me, knowing that Nico is one of the best Warriors at camp, I'm guessing we're fighting for the Lieutenant position, my father would be incredibly proud if I was the Lieutenant of a group especially one led by an Olympian god.

I jumped out of my thoughts as Percy yelled "Ok now Fight!" Nico charged at me, and whispered " I'll go easy on you." Then he used the pommel to hit me in my stomach. I fell on my knees, he was standing over me, he was about to put the sword at my neck, then I slashed up and cut his shirt but he moved back fast enough not to get a wound. "No, don't hold back, I want to see how well my training made my skills better since the first day I came here." With that I charged I used lightning to make my sword sparkle with lightning and my body sparkling with lightning. Our swords were clashing for about 15 minutes. He slashed at me , I dodged and jumped behind him, then used my foot to try and trip him but he jumped and then he started with an incredibly speed of blows. He sliced my arms, chest and legs, I fell to my knees feeling great pain. I was on my knees, gritting my teeth and that pain trying not to cry infront of the god. I rested my head down. "That's eno-." Was all Percy said when I slashed at Nico, my eyes and body crackling with electricity. People came and started to look. "I'm not defeated yet." I said slowly. Then I tried to get to my feet with even though I was greatly wounded. I charged at him and with strength I didn't know I had left I was swinging my sword and dodging blows from Nico that would've taken my head and body parts off. I sliced at his head then he dodged it and then the ground beneath me began rumbling.

"What the?" I muttered before undead soldiers came and grabbed my arms and legs.

"Finished." Nico said with a smirk. Everyone was Impressed because Nico didn't usually call upon undead soldiers during a fight that wasn't major. So I've heard anyways.

"Umm excellent fight James and Nico." Percy said. "As for the rest of you campers, please continue with your activities thank you." The other campers groaned but did as they were told.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah." Nico said with a smirk, sending the undead soldiers back to the underworld.

"Ok as you might be wondering why I just made you fight each other. Well, being a god, I will still have duties to do, so I need a lieutenant, this fight was to test and see which one of you would be the perfect person to lead the group in my absence." I frowned when Percy said that. "But after seeing you two fight, I decided I would let you both be Lieutenants, but James will need to learn how to fight better, you both need to, but since James is newer, I will train him solely for a while you train the others Nico." He finished. I grinned in my head because of my accomplishment. "Ok James, go get packed , we only have ….FUCK!" Percy said his eyes wide opened when he checked his watch. "uhh. James you only have 2 minutes to go pack your things sorry, but I wanted you guys to fight, u better hurry, wait nevermind I will transport us there." All three of us were transported to the Zeus Cabin. I looked at the cabins for Percy's, I saw it next to Artemis'. I guess they put the virgin gods cabins together I thought.

I walked into my cabin and started packing my stuff, good thing I didn't come here too long, I packed all my clothes with one minute to spare. Percy then teleported us to the Amphitheater.

**Percy's POV**

Damn, that new kid James is pretty good, better than I did against Luke when I first came here. I see potential in that kid. Just need to give him a few lessons is all .I teleported us to the Amphitheater and saw that 5 out of the 17 guys were already here.

"Ok, we'll wait on our brothers to come and then we will carry us to our spot that I picked for us and I will grant your powers

"Hey Nico, come here for a sec." I asked Nico.

"Hey man, that new kid is really good for a noob, I didn't have to use my skeleton warriors, but I didn't want to get too carried away and accidentally kill him." He said as if it was hard to hold back.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but he did piss you off enough to let you wound his arms and legs though" I smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up about it already." He said with fake anger. I looked over to James and motioned him to come talk with us. "Ok, here are your Uniforms for Lieutenants, it only has a small change in it, but I will grant you each a special power that I won't

give the others as the mark of a lieutenant." They both were getting really excited. "Ok, ok, looks like all the other people are coming now, lets go meet them shall we lieutenants?" I said with a smirk. We walked over to the others. "Hello brothers, I'm not sure if I already said it but, the name of the group is Warriors of Perseus, I will be the Commander, and Nico and James will be the Lieutenants." "I don't know who is James, he is new, how could you make someone who is new to camp become a lieutenant?" someone asked. "Lord Perseus, I think you should make someone more experienced be a lieutenant."

Uh oh.

"hmm I guess you are right, but I did not know that?" I said with a smirk. "Perhaps you two should fight and I will decide who becomes lieutenant now shouldn't I?" The person's face lit up as he thought he was going to become a Lieutenant. "Yes sir" he said with an evil grin.

"Ok, let's go to the Arena, James, I will take your stuff" I told the Warriors. I then teleported us to the arena and was exhausted from carrying some many people. "Ok…. James …and you….fight …..person with the sword at… boy I'm tired" they all laughed as I was catching my breath. "Their neck loses… hey could someone get me a bottle of water? Better yet, make it 50 eh? Thanks." I said smiling. Immediately 10 guys started running to go get the water. "Ok… Pick up swords…. And begin." They both picked up swords and started clashing swords, I rested my head and thought about what Artemis had said she had made me her enemy, I'm gonna have to train these boys to be the bestest warriors to defeat the hunters, especially since the hunters are more experienced and more in numbers. I raised my head when I heard awes and gasps, I looked at the battle and saw that it was over, James' sword was at the other guy's neck. And James had a huge grin on his face.

"Huh? I thought it would've lasted longer, oh well, I guess no one else would like to challenge my lieutenants." I said with a smirk "Can you all tell me your names please, I didn't get to ask because of someone's interruption" I glared at the guy who lost.

"Here you go Lord Perseus" I took the water and threw 4 to James and the other guy. Then I drank and pour the rest on myself. "And guys, you don't have to call me lord, just Percy is fine"

They started Introducing themselves.

Ron and Jon

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Apollo

Skill: Archery and Healing.

Tyler

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Skill: Hammer and Swordsman.

Jake (not like his father.)

Age: 14

Godly Parent: Ares

Skill: Swordsman.

Michael

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Athena

Skill: Swords and Hand to hand combat.

Ace

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Hermes

Skill: Deadly Swordsman.

George

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Apollo

Skill: Extremely Skilled Archer, and Swordsman.

Danny

Age: 13

Godly Parent: Athena

Skill: Swordsman.

Drew

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Ares

Skill: Dangerous with a Sword and Archery. (I know, I'm surprised as well, children of Ares aren't usually masters with bows).

Deuce

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Hades

Skill: Dangerous with a Sword.

Bane

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Demeter

Skill: Swordsman.

Nathan

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Skill: Swordsman.

Joe

Age: 18

Godly parent: Hermes

Skill: Skilled with a sword.

Tommy

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Apollo

Skill: Extremely Dangerous with bow and arrow.

Matt

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Skill: Skilled with a Sword.

James

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Zeus

Skill: Extremely Dangerous with a sword.

Nico

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Hades

Skill: Master with the Sword.

"You know, you didn't have to introduce yourself Nico." I rolled my eyes at his introduction. "Anyways, let's get going shall we?" They all nodded and put on their hoods. I teleported us to a deserted area with a forest on the right and the sea on the left, with a vast area of sand in the middle.

"You guys like?" I asked.

"Yes! But we will need space to practice our archery Percy." Said Tommy, everyone else took off their hoods but I left mine on. Mine was slightly different from the rest. It was Dark Blue instead of Black.

"We can make the stuff that's needed for archery, and you can hunt for animals in the Forest on the right." I said after I thought about it. "Ok, stand back I'm going to get some tents." I snapped my fingers and 20 tents that were as big as a regular room and a tent that was 3x the size as the others. And another that was the same size as one of the other 17 tents.

"Ok I made all the tents, one for each of us, that big one is mine, and the rest is yours."

"Umm those are 20 tents and there are 18 of us, what's the others for?" asked Drew.

"Well I figured we would need a barrack with our Arrows and weapons and stuff." I answered. "I also put the needed equipment to set up the Archery and the swords are already there so, swordsmen can get into training right away." Then a flash of light appeared and when it cleared away, I saw Hermes.

"Percy, a meeting is about to start in 10 minutes," Hermes informed "be there."

"Alright." I replied. He then teleported.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, so Nico and James." I turned to Nico and James. "Help and direct the Warriors in setting up the equipments and tell them to get training right away." They nodded and got to work.

I teleported to Olympus. Only a few gods weren't yet present. They appeared a minute later though. I noticed that everyone was staring at my new attire. I took off my hood as I was not hunting and didn't need it. You look so hot in that outfit Aphrodite said with a little purr in my head, as Zeus began to talk about me being new god and all that yada yada yada. Get the hell out of my head Aphrodite I said calmly even inside my head. Geez you don't have to be like that, I was just complimenting you she pouted. You should pay attention Perseus! Yelled Artemis in my head. We all were looking like we were having a staring contest.

"ARTEMIS! PERSEUS! APHRODITE!" Zeus face was red with anger; he didn't like anyone not listening to him. "Listen!"

"Sorry Lord Zeus." We all said in unison.

"As I was saying, Perseus, you and your Warriors will be facing a tribe of Drakons that are causing trouble. And it would be a good way to test if that group of yours, if you made it yet, was worth it." Everyone's eyes went wide open.

A tribe?! Is Zeus insane? Those things are far too powerful for my men, I don't even know how powerful they are and if they can handle that many at once. "L-Lord Zeus, an entire Tribe? Isn't that like 20-35 drakons?" I asked trembling.

"No" Zeus answered bored. I felt a lot better now, "its around 60 maybe 70, you have 1 day to complete it, so tomorrow at sunset, I expect it done or I will be disbanding your group, meeting dismissed." All the gods disappeared; Artemis had an evil grin on her face which made me wonder if she was behind this. I teleported back to the camp and saw that all of them were tired and sitting around a camp fire. I came back at Dinner so that was good they must've been starving.

"I'm back" I said as I walked towards to group.

"Hey, Percy?" they said tiredly.

"You guys hungry?" I asked as I sat on the sand.

"Nah, the archers went hunting and got us some deer and bear meat so we we're actually full right now, but we're a little tired because we were practicing for most of the time." Nico replied sleepily. "We were just waiting until you returned before we went to bed."

"Oh, ok, anyways, we're going on a quest tomorrow so I would advise that you all rested up and pack your things for tomorrow." Everyone nodded and went to their tents which they took the time out to decorate with their own specific feature.

**5hours later**

I heard a knocking on the door of my tent. When I opened the door, I saw Nico there looking even more tired than earlier.

"Hey Nico?" I asked confused.

"Hey Percy" he yawned.

"You look like you could use some sleep." I said, looking at the barely awake Nico.

"Yah." He said as he lay down on the floor.

"Dude you came here just so I could sleep on my floor?" I said smirking. "What were you doing anyways?"

He rolled his eyes which looked kinda weird considering they were half closed. "I came here to ask about the quest, and I was training to help take things off my mind."

"oh." I said, curious at what things he was thinking about.

"Yeah, so what is this quest that we're going on?" he asked making himself comfortable on the floor.

"Uhh, I would rather telling you tomorrow, I want you to get some sleep, but I will tell you that it's a really hard mission, I'm surprised that's the mission we got when our group is so young, I mean it's only been a day." Which I guess actually made him more curious about the mission.

"Ok, good night then." He said standing up and was about to walk out.

"hey Nico, why did you join the group? I mean, I'm glad you joined and all but, why? You don't seem like a woman hater or anything like that."

"Well. I joined the group cause-." He sighed "'cause I felt lonely, I mean, I don't like any of the girls at camp, sure they're hot and some of the Aphrodite girls hit on me but I want a real relationship that will last, not one that will be a one nightstand, and joining a group will have people that care for me." It looked like he was getting hurt, like the next words that came out of his mouth felt like venom "When my sister died, I was all alone, with no one. I visit my dad once in a while to help him control the underworld, but he is a busy most of the time. I made friends at camp, like you Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. I visited my sister at the roman camp sometimes." I could see that this was hurting Nico emotionally. "After the war, you were injured and bed ridden for months, Annabeth was upset most of the time, then she announced that she and this Edward guy were now together, about 6 hours after you IMd me. And Thalia is with the hunters-."

"Its ok Nico, this is your family now." I sighed and tried to fake a smile. "You don't have to feel alone anymore." Remembering and trying to forget his statement about Annabeth. The one I loved with all my heart and she just left me. I'm guessing all of the warriors have suffered a great deal of emotional hurt.

"Thanks." He gave me a hug and went to his tent.

Well I know two things. Nico had a really bad past, and tomorrow all of my Warriors will probably have the worst day of their lives.

**A/N: OK, that was the second chapter, I made it kinda long, but its like 10 in the night, I started at around 11 in the morning, I have more ideas I could put in it, but I want your reviews first and if you have ideas, I would be grateful cause I swear that I am running out of them Lol.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the thought on it so far, I will try and add whatever I can :D.. **

**Since this is a fanfic, I added In a few new characters who I thought would make the story more interesting.**

**Oh and Part of this story might contain bad language and content, but it's nothing teens can't read. And for those of you who don't read lemons, its ok, this isn't one. If anyone other couples get made, don't blame me, blame my imagination lmao. I just imagine things when im writing, let my mind take me where it may hehe. Anyways, here's chapter 3**

**For this chapter: There for Tomorrow- Just a little faster.**

**Michael's POV**

I woke up at around sunset after intense hunting and training last night. I woke up and went to go take a shower when I realized that my brothers were still fast asleep. I wanted to wake them up so we could get started on our mystery quest as soon as possible, but I decided to let them rest, and in the mean time I would go and hunt breakfast.

I came back 3 hours later with some apples, grapes, oranges, bananas and strawberries. I made 18 fruit salads and juiced the oranges into cups.

They were still sleeping. I went to knock on Percy's tent.

**Percy's POV**

I was walking on the sand, my body was glowing blue. A dove flew around in the air and then a spark of pink light filled the night. Aphrodite appeared when the pink light disappeared.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing in my dream?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." She said giggling. "I like the hair by the way."

"Really? That's what you came to tell me." I sighed.

"No, but I have come to warn you about-." I heard a knocking on my door and instantly jumped up.

"Who is it?" I asked getting ready for battle.

"It's Michael." He answered. Oh it was only one of my warriors.

"Ok." I opened the door to see the Son of Athena standing there. He made me remember of my soul- ex-soulmate. "Good morning." I said shaking the thought from my head.

"Good morning, Percy." He said respectfully. "Can you wake the others, I think we should get started on the quest before they sleep through most of the day." I nodded and went to wake up the warriors. And told them to get ready.

"I made fruit salads for all of us." Michael said showing us the food and orange juice. How generous of him. We all ate and then were about to leave.

"Hey Percy, you didn't tell me, what this quest." Asked Nico. "And how will we find it?"

Crap! I hadn't thought about that. "Uhhh, one second, let me go find out, you guys can work on your skills till I return." I said then teleported to Olympus. Or more specific.

Athena's Palace.

I started observing the palace. The view was spectacular. I guess being god of architecture, means that your palace looks like heaven. I knocked on the gate. 5 seconds later it opened and I saw Athena with the same disdainful look she had for me.

"What do you want Perseus?" she asked obviously annoyed by my presence.

"Good morning Lady Athena." I said with a smile on my face. "May I ask a question?"

"Why would I help the person who dumped my daughter?" she screeched at me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You heard me." She snapped.

"I did not, and would never break up with Annabeth." I said calmly. "I was bed ridden for months, incase you didn't know, and when I came back, only to find my girlfriend, or rather should I say, ex-girlfriend in his arms, locking lips. Then to have her tell me it's over." Athena looked sad, shocked, and sorry. Probably regretting saying what she did.

"Hello?" I asked looking puzzled as Athena stood there dumbfounded and speechless. "Ok, anyways, I came here not to talk about my past. Do you know where to find this Tribe of Drakons Zeus was on about?"

She came out of her thoughts. "The entrance for the sea of monsters. It should be somewhere close to Circe's Former Island."

"Thank you." I gave her a small smile and teleported back to our camp.

Nico was showing James a sword trick with the swords while the others watched.

"Let's go guys." I said ending their little session. They stopped and got their belongings. I'm guessing they already packed up camp because the tents were gone.

"So, you didn't tell us Percy, where is and what is this mission?" Nico asked eager to find out.

I frowned. "We will be facing drakons."

"Really? Do you know how many?" Deuce asked.

"Yes. And unfortunately yes." I answered. They all looked at me waiting.

"Well? How many?" asked Nico.

"Around 70. And they are located in the Sea of Monsters." They're jaws dropped on the floor except for the ones who didn't know how powerful drakons were.

"Should be easy then." Said Ron, then his brother whispered in his ears and his face looked like it lost its color. "Oh… WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Lets get going." I said bravely. "You all might be wondering why I haven't given you your powers yet, well, if you all survive today's quest, I promise I will give each one of you your gifts." They all nodded. I called forth my ship that would bring us to our destination. "We have approximately hmm." I looked on my watch. "6 hours to get back to Olympus."

We were traveling for 3 hours, 8 minutes and 28 seconds. I knew time and location exactly while on the ocean.

So far we have suffered the Sirens and Charybdis' attacks. The Charybdis was harder because we were swirling around. Luckily 2 of my archers were able to get clear shots and shoot her right between the eyes, which gave the rest of us time to come to our senses. James and I used our powers to finish it off. I hit it back and forth with huge waves, as James struck it with a series of thunder bolts. It was electrocuted and turned to dust.

We arrived at Circe's island , which was still destroyed, and about 3 miles east, I saw another Island. We docked the ship on that island and got off.

"Ok men. Now begins a nightmare, listen for orders and act immediately as they are given, understood?" I asked with command.

"Understood, commander!" they shouted in unison. "Ok Archers take the trees and go infront, warn us if there are any signs of drakons." Five warriors jumped and went into the trees and jumped from tree to tree ahead. "Rest of us, ready your swords, and be ready at all times for battle."

We were walking for about 15 minutes when the Archers returned and gave us info.

"Percy, there are two dragons somewhere about 400 feet ahead, they seem to be uhh-." The other archers were all "uhhing" as well. "

"They were whating?" I asked getting angry at the childishness.

"Seems, that they were mating." Michael said.

"Oh." This gave me a devious idea. "Ok, let's go."

We reached the drakons 5 minutes later.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I said with a smirk on my face. "It seems we have a little Love/Kill emergency here."

The drakons responded by looking at us and breathing fire. I quickly dodged it and used my water powers I got from my dad to spray the drakons, and freezing them temporarily.

"Archers, Fire!" I yelled with a smile from being in charge. The arrows broke through the ice and went straight into the drakons' flesh. "Warriors, Attack, take the female drakon, I will take the male." I said as I charged the male drakon. It blew fire at me, I easily dodged it then stabbed it in the foot. It howled in pain then used its wing to hit me into some trees causing me to bruise. It flew straight at me at high speed, but I was faster, I encased riptide in frozen water and charged it. It blew fire at me and I disappeared. When the fire cleared, I appeared at the drakon's mouth and shove my sword down its throat when it blew fire again. My hands were badly burnt. But the drakon turned to dust. I smell of burnt flesh and looked down to see my hands burnt. I went to the Warriors where I saw them still battling the female drakon.

**Nico's POV**

I dodged the flaming and stinky breath of the drakon when, the archers sent a dangerous amount of arrows into the drakon. The other warriors charge it and cut off one of its leg. It cried in pain as it lost ichor. Then took advantage and cut off its wings, the archers started another shooting spree which went into the eyes and stomach and into the other leg and into the wound of the drakon. The drakon was near death, I went to it and cut its eye balls as it bled and howled.

"Stop it! stop torturing the beast, we're supposed to kill it not let it suffer." Said bane as he chopped the drakon in two, then it turned into dust.

"Hey guys, I see you finished off this drakon on your own, congratulations." Percy said painfully, and then my eyes drew down to his burnt hand.

I ran over to him and handed him some ambrosia and nectar. "Here, I mixed them, they are more powerful that way." I said with concern.

"I can't, I'm not a… oh wait I am." He said laughing and took the mixture and drank it. His hands started healing and then were back to their natural state.

"Ok, 2 drakons down, and from the size of these drakons, I would say that they were the two biggest ones, so now lets go to that tribe and kill some motherfucking drakons!" he yelled, receiving a roar of cheers from the warriors and myself.

We walked quickly after being warned that we didn't have much time to get back to Olympus. Soon we were at a tribe of drakons. There must've been around 1000 drakons.

"Michael, scout them and report back to me in 5 minutes." Percy told Michael. He nodded and jumped into a tree and then disappeared out of sight.

He returned 4 minutes later.

"Percy, there are 67 drakons there." Michael said nonchalantly

"Damn." Percy said with a worried look on his face. "Ok, we work together and kill each of them together. No one dies." We nodded. "Archers, when we charge, aim for the eyes and the legs, Move out men." With that we moved out and charged the drakons.

**Artemis' POV  
**

I was shooting arrows. Hitting bulls eye consecutively. My hunters were taking a bath, and I was alone.

Hermes appeared.

"What do you want Hermes?" I asked still shooting my arrows.

"Zeus requests an audience with you, right now." He said and teleported away.

I was summoned by Zeus at about 5 pm during the day, almost at sunset. I had a little smirk on my face because Percy wasn't back yet.

"Artemis?" Zeus asked.

"Yes father?" I answered.

"You know that, the mission you suggested to let Percy prove himself that he is worth being a god and that his group wasn't a waste of time, it is extremely dangerous and that many of them could die-." He said, until I cut his speech. " I know." "Well, if Perseus doesn't comeback, I cannot save you from my brother's wrath. Even though I am King of the Gods, it doesn't mean that I cannot be defeated. Poseidon and whoever agrees with him are strong enough to defeat me if we were to engage in War."

Dammit, I didn't think of that, but I wanted that boy to pay for his doings, and whatever happens to him and his group will be worth it.

"He will come back." I said not really sure of my answer. "Besides, he is a god, he can't die."

Zeus felt his chin and considered. "Very well, you are dismissed." I bowed and teleported back to the hunt. My hunters were still taking a bath, so I went to my tent to get a short nap. I hope he comes back I thought. Wait what? Why was I hoping he comes back? He's a stupid male, and why am I even thinking about this? I shook the thought from my head and went to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

"Arrrgggh!" Nico screamed as a burning tree fell on him and a drakon stepped on him. No! no no no! My lieutenant, my friend, is dying. I walked over to him after killing my 10th drakon. The other warriors were still battling, it seems, that I was wrong, these drakons are 10x the size of the ones we fought earlier. We are managing though, we killing 30 out of 67.

"Nico." I said quietly. I looked down at his body and saw blood from his mouth. And he coughed. "Nico?"

"Ambrosia….. Nect….ar." he said weakly. I quickly took out some nectar and ambrosia and gave him separately. "Mix it."

"What? You'll burn up if you drink it mixed, only immortals cant drink it like that." I said quickly.

"Just do it please." He said as a tear fell from his eye. "Do it man, I'm dying here!" I quickly did as he asked, then gave him. His wounds were healing but I could still see that he was feeling pain.

"You alright man?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good man, just some pain and a headache." He muttered.

"How were you able to drink it?" I questioned.

"I'm an immortal." He answered plainly. "Weren't you listening when Zeus gave us gifts?" he asked as if I should already know this stuff.

"Ummm, maybe?" I answered dumbly.

He rolled his eyes and got up. "Ok, anyways lets wrap this mission up, I need to rest." He was limping. "Nico, take a rest man, we'll handle it." I ordered him and ran to go help the rest.

Surprisingly, they had managed to kill all but 3 drakons who they were still fighting now. Those 3 seemed to be the elders of the tribe. They were shining Gold and silver. The arrows seemed to be deflecting off the drakons like they were nothing. I ran over their, and was stopped when James sent thunder down onto the drakons who stopped for a second and emanating heat from the blast.

"Guys, just because I'm going to give you powers doesn't mean that you don't still have your demigod abilities, use them!" I shouted. Then Deuce called upon Undead soldiers and they kept coming, but the drakons batted them aside. Then an idea came to my head.

As I remembered how I killed that male Drakon.

"Try to get them to open their mouths, warriors. Archers, once the mouths are opened, shoot as many arrows as you can, aim for the eyes and mouth." I ordered looking at the three monsters. I summoned a wave to bat them away to buy time. I really should have given the warriors some of my powers before we came here; at least they got special endurance and abilities to help them kept alive by being just part of the group.

All 3 drakons we're going to blow fire at us, when James sent a wind/lightning blast into the one on the left's mouth. It appears that their powers were increased as well. It howled in pain and then he launched at it, then slammed his sword inside it and pulled down, cutting the drakon in two and then it turned to dust. I was very surprised, even with power boosts, those drakons we're extremely tough. I guess Nico might've shown him a trick in the time I left. But still, amazing.

When the dust disappeared, he had a smirk on his face. "Well done James! Don't get carried away now, you got it by surprise, we still have 2 others to fight." I said reminding him to keep his pride intact. He put on his serious face and we all regrouped.

"Ok, same plan, warriors get their mouths open, and distract them, archers, fire at their mouths and eyes none stop." I commanded then decided to use one of my tricks that I got from my father to surprise the monster again. Within seconds, I disappeared into nothing but air and snuck behind one of the drakons. The warriors were surprised at first but did what they were told.

A one of the drakons charged them and flew up in the air. Then went down at high speed.

"Bad choice dumbass, the air is my father's territory." He said while raising his hands and sending a jolt of electricity into the drakon, which screeched and cried. I saw my chance and appeared infront of where it was going to fall and held up my sword. The drakon fell mouthwards into the sword and the warriors that did see must've that I was eaten.

It got dark, then I used my water powers to come from my hands and create a great 20 foot height, 10 food wide ball. Which I used like a grenade and destroy the drakon. I was covered in smoke as the water made a huge BOOM!

2 down….. 1 to go I said in my head proud of myself for killing the drakon.

"Nice, only 1 left." Said a familiar voice. I turned to the voice and saw Nico.

"Nico you need to rest." I told him sternly.

"I'm good." He muttered. "I want to take out the next drakon."

"What?" I asked as if someone told me Artemis broke her oath.

"I want to kill the next drakon." He said simply.

"I didn't kill it myself, neither did James, everyone helped." I told him.

"Yeah I know, but I want to finish It." he explained with a devious smile. "I want to get revenge for them stepping on me."

"Ok." I told him then turned to the others. "Ok, we're going to do what we just did again with this-." I stopped and rose a huge wave at the beast who shot a gruesome fire blast.

" Damn! Anyone hurt?" I asked turning to my brothers. Fortunately, a few only suffered some injuries that would take a while to heal, nothing that's life threatening.

"I want a piece of this monster Nico." Drew said with a smirk, walking up to Nico. "I want some carnage." Nico nodded and then both of them charged the Drakon.

Drew distracted the drakon by shooting it in both eyes. Nico shadow traveled in the air and rose and undead Army then used his powers to forge them into a giant undead Soldier. It stepped on the drakon repeatedly until it turned to dust. I guess he wanted to kill them the way he would've gotten killed. Stepping on it, I chuckled at the thought. He fainted afterwards and the giant disappeared and he was falling until his brother, Deuce, ran and shadow traveled in the air and caught him and shadow traveled back, which must've taken alto of energy since he looked like he ran 5 miles non-stop.

"Mission Success!" I yelled, then the warriors Roared with their first mission completed.

We were walking back to the ship when Michael asked me. "Hey Percy, how the hell did we just survive that?" he asked with a puzzled face.

"The boosts you got, they weren't the powers I was going to give you, but there are boosts you get from joining the god of heroes' group, otherwise, we would have all been dead." I sighed and then smiled proudly. "Your combat skills, your endurance, your reflexes, and your powers increased through the roofs, but we're lucky there weren't anymore of those golden drakons or we would have been in serious trouble."

"Oh, Sweet!" he almost screamed with glee.

"Yeah, anyways, we need to return to Olympus by sunset, we have …. 30 minutes!" My eyes shot open wide when I saw the time on my watch. "We have to go now!"

With my powers, even though I was exhausted from today's battles, I used my power over the ocean to sail faster, the ride was rocky, but we had to get back to Olympus before sunset, Zeus doesn't like people being late for meetings.

We reached our campsite in about 10 minutes, but I was exhausted so I couldn't teleport us to Olympus, we had to go all the way to Empire state in 20 minutes.

"Hey Perce, why did we stop here? Wouldn't it be easier to go to a river close to the Empire state building so we could just walk there since your tired?" James asked. He was right, I carried us to the wrong destination, I don't even know why I brought us here.

"I guess." I said embarrassed, with my face turning pink and the guys starting to laugh.

"Haha, don't worry man, I can shadow travel half of us there and my brother shadow travels the other half." Nico offered.

In the next 10 seconds we were all at Olympus, surprisingly, No one was there yet, I guess we were early. They sat at the foot of my throne while I sat on, well, the throne.

"Hey Percy, how long till this meeting starts?" Jake asked. He wasn't like his father, but I guess he was impatient like his father.

"Soon." I replied. I was honestly excited about how the other gods' responses will be when they see all of us intact.

"Oh I almost forgot, here." With a snap of my fingers, "I gave each of you the power to control water at will, and the power to create small rains, not the major Storms. And also the power." I gave both of you the power to control and make water available without being near water. I said to my Lieutenants in their minds.

Not too long after, Zeus appeared at his throne and took a seat. 3 minutes later, the other gods appeared.

"Welcome back Perseus, I trust your mission was a success?" Zeus asked dryly.

"Yes Lord Zeus." I answered. "We suffered no losses, even though some of the warriors are incredibly tired and badly injured." Hestia was looking quite warm that none of us died. My father smiled at us. Athena was reading a book. Ares was looking annoyed. Aphrodite was squealing like a little girl and a smile on her face. Dionysus' face was blank. Apollo gave me a thumbs up and a grin on his face. Artemis glared at me. And the rest didn't care much.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a total waste in creating your group now was it? Very well, I will grant each of you Immortality, but like the hunters, if you die in battle, you will die, except for Nico Di Angelo who already received Immortality. Meeting adjourned." He finished. All the gods disappeared.

I and my warriors were going to go to my palace to spend the night to heal and rest.

Artemis appeared infront of me while I was walking to my palace.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." I told the warriors, they kept walking and left me and Artemis alone. "Hello Artemis." I said kindly.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here to have a conversation with you Perseus." She growled. "Just because your group of disgusting males managed to defeat some drakons, that doesn't mean that I respect you and your group. You may have the approval of Zeus, but remember to never cross my hunters and I." She finished then stomped off.

"Ok?" I said totally confused. I teleported to my Palace. Where I saw the injured Warriors being treated by the Healers. I went to my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Thalia's POV (yep, I'm giving a lot of people POV's hehe, it helps tell the story from different perspectives)**

"I win again Phoebe." I smiled victoriously at my friend as I helped her u.

"At least I'm a better tracker." She said and stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, there's Lady Artemis, lets go see how the meeting went."

"Race you to her." I said and started running, hearing her say "No fair! You had a headstart!"

"I win" I said standing infront of Artemis Phoe, reaching a few seconds later.

"You only won because you started first." She said rolling her eyes.

"I would've won anyways." I smirked at her, receiving a glare from her.

"Hello Thalia and Phoe." Artemis said tiredly.

"Lady, you look really tired, was the meeting that boring?" I smirked at her.

"No. Infact, it was awful. Perseus and his warriors managed to take down a tribe of drakons, without loss." I gasped at hearing this. The last time we faced a 3 drakons, 4 hunters perished, and for the new group to do this without loss, meant that we were in serious trouble, ofcourse it was in broad daylight so we didn't get any boosts from Artemis' moon powers, and we were really low in numbers at the time.

"We're still better, we have a lot of people now and we are way more skilled than those boys." Said Phoebe proudly.

"Yes, but I do advise that we increase our training, we would not want those boys to surpass us in anyways possible." Artemis muttered slowly. "Now go tell the rest of huntresses the news." We nodded and ran off.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next day, around 5 pm in the afternoon. I got up, brushed my hair to make it straight. And saw that my warriors were still fast asleep. Their first mission must've done a number on them. I went outside and took off my clothes and dived into the pool which Tyson made for me. I went under the water and strangely but yet comfortably, I found that it was sea water. I started thinking about how my life changed, how things happened so fast. It feels like yesterday I was that little kid that strangled the snake. The time when they thought I stole the lightning bolt, and when I went to see of monsters to save Grover and ended up seeing him in a dress. I chuckled at old memories. Then I had to fight the Cyclopes Polyphemus to save him and he cried like a baby for Poseidon to help him kill me. Haha. And then my kiss with Annabeth underwater after we stopped the Kronos. I felt my eyes releasing tears and being washed away by the water from the pool, and just like how this group has given me a new family. Family.

"Oh crap! I didn't tell mom about anything that had happened!" I remembered and quickly swam back to the surface and was about to get out when I saw a really Tanned woman with blond hair that reached her waist standing at the edge of the pool and was about to let herself fall backwards into it.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my territory?" I asked removing the thought of her huge ass from my mind.

"The goddess of love, and the hottest woman alive." Suddenly her familiar voice hit a memory and told me it was Aphrodite.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" I growled at her while putting on my clothes.

"Nothing. Just taking a dip in the pool/ocean." She purred. "Your pool is like a little beach all by itself, without the mortal people hogging all of it."

"Yeah, I guess. But did you forget something?" I asked calmly. "It's MINE, emphasis on MINE, and not yours."

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" She pouted.

"Because you always try to seduce me." I responded impatiently. "I'm a virgin god, and you should respect that."

"I just wanted to splash around in your pool a little bit. I had a bad day." She said about to cry and I don't need Ares coming to torture me for making her cry.I guess I was a little mean.

"Ok. Okk. You can stay and play in the pool for a little, but when I get back, you get out, got it little Misslovergirl." I sighed.

"Thank you!" she beamed and gave me a hug, grinding herself into me.

"I said stop!" I yelled at her and pushing her off gently, feeling myself getting hard. Damn, its going to be hard to be a virgin god if that woman doesn't leave me alone.

I walked inside and was about to wake up the warriors. But, I could just let them sleep and wake them up when I get back. I teleported to a dark alley close to my mother's apartment. I looked around to make sure no one saw and walked out and went to the 4th floor where my mother was staying and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"Percy." I answered.

"Come on in." She told me. I opened the door and saw that my mom was in the kitchen and Paul was in the living room watching a re-run of WWE Summer Slam.

"Hey Perce, how's it going?" He asked looking from the TV. "Take a seat." He patted the on the chair next to him. I walked over to the chair and took a seat.

"I'm fine. A lot of stuff happened over the few months though, even though I was unconscious for most of it." I answered respectfully. My mom came and sat in Paul's lap and brought cookies for all of us and some milk. I picked one up and ate it.

"I heard that there's a new god on Olympus. Your father came by not too long ago and told us. He also said that this new god is a virgin and that he broke -." Mom mocked until I broke her sentence.

"Oh yeah, I'm the new god and I broke up with Annabeth." I muffled, my mouth filled with blue cookies.

"How could you Percy? You and Annabeth were so perfect together?" My mom said sadly.

I swallowed my food and looked at her in surprise. "NO! Why does everyone think that? Everyone thinks I broke up with Annabeth, she dumped me. I still don't understand why she would dump be for such a stupid reason." I said, feeling tears swelling up in my eyes and about to explode.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I just assumed that-." Sally said until cut her off.

"Its ok mom, it's just that, I-I really loved her, with all my heart, enough to give up everything for her, and she just leaves me." I sniffled.

"I understand sweetie." She muttered as she got up and gave me a hug which I returned.

We talked for about an hour about the war, trying to get Annabeth off my mind.

"I have to go mom, it was nice seeing you guys again." I smiled and walked out the door. I looked around to check if anyone was looking, then teleported to my poolside.

**(A/N: Warning, strong language, NOT LEMON )**

My mouth dropped to the floor when I saw Aphrodite getting fucked by both Hephaestus and Ares.

"What the fuck is going on!" I screamed at the three of them, but what did I expect? I let her stay at my pool; I should've seen this coming.

"Uhh, hey Percy." Said Aphrodite, her face as red as a tomato and sweat dripping down her face as if they were going at it for hours.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY POOL AND PALACE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at them my head red with anger, as I grew to my 20ft height. They quickly teleported away to I don't care where.

I shrunk back to human size and went inside my palace. I saw that my warriors were watching Aphrodite getting her brains fucked out.

Those three are seriously going to pay for this, I thought to myself.

"Tomorrow our training begins, you can stay up a little late tonight because you slept late today, but tomorrow training begins at 6 am sharp, that's when we will leave the palace." I said and went back outside to clean the pool of their disgusting juices.

Once I was finished, I teleported to where I suspected Hephaestus to be. It was Hot and I could smell machinery, like in a metal making factory.

"Hey, you can't come into my Palace without permission." He yelled at me.

"Oh really? Well I guess, I should've set up a sign that says 'NO FUCKING AND TRESPASSING' on my Palace gates then eh?" I roared. He dropped his head in shame.

"Ok, what do you want?" he asked ashamed of what he's done.

"I want access to your Palace whenever I want, and I want you to do a few upgrades to my warriors' equipment and to do a upgrade on Riptide. And I want heat resistance on the weapons and Cold resistance like you have. " I said calmly.

"I don't know how long that will take. What kind of upgrades do you want on the weapons?" he asked curiously. I whispered to him and he nodded.

"I will have it ready by tomorrow at noon; they will appear in your Barracks." He said coarsely.

"Thanks." I teleported to Ares' Palace.

I appeared in a castle that smelt like blood and sweat. I saw torture devises and a red wall color which made me wonder if it was blood or paint.

I walked into his bedroom to see him and Aphrodite still fucking Aphrodite. She was riding him and screaming.

"Ahem." I rolled my eyes as they stopped to look at me.

"How rude! Disturbing my sex." Aphrodite started pouting.

"Oh give it up Aphrodite." I sighed. "Now if you both don't want me to tell Zeus about what I witnessed in my pool, I suggest you do as I say."

They separated and Ares put on some Boxers. And Aphrodite being the slut that she is, just laid there naked.

"Aphrodite please put on clothing" I said covering my eyes. "Now, what I want from both of you. Aphrodite, I want you to umm, well I don't really need anything from you, but you owe me one, and Ares," I turned to Ares. "Give my warriors the same boost your demigods have, and let your swords blaze with fire that won't harm us. Also, give us all the power to control fire like you can, all of that is part of Aphrodite since she's not doing anything right now so you can uhh, keep her occupied as I really don't care." I finished.

"Whatever Twerp." Ares scoffed then went back to plowing Aphrodite. I teleported back to my Palace and into my bed with a smile on my face.

My warriors are going to be the greatest the likes of which this world has ever known. I fell asleep with that thought in my head.

**24months Later**

**Nobody's POV**

24months have passed and the Warriors trained daily for 12 hours, sometimes even longer if they chose and if they weren't training, they were doing tasks for another god/goddess. They learned how to control their powers better, and discovered the ones Percy had gotten for them from Ares, and that their weapons were fire proof and ice proof. They wore their hoods up once in battle, and only took them off once at their camp. They even kept them on when they were attending meetings with Percy on includes Percy. They became more secretive of their doings, but they were still open and gentle with others, just not too open about how they train and their powers and so forth.

James was taught first hand by Percy and became one of the most dangerous warriors Percy had. Deuce as well had grown more powerful and he was also one of the most dangerous that was in the warriors. Nico was grew a lot more powerful and his skills grew more powerful, especially with the water/undead/fire combo, same as his brother.

Percy had George, their best archer teach him how to fire a bow properly. It took months and months for him to learn how to shoot an arrow. And still can only barely shoot it. Not hitting 'bulls eye' but hitting close enough to say he can shoot.

The hunters as well were training hard, and were thirsting for warrior blood. But the warriors saw them as allies rather than enemies.

The warriors saved them twice while they were on their missions and they increased their training and Artemis cursed Perseus for helping them.

**Percy's POV**

Our progress was growing quickly. I was proud to call myself Leader of Warriors of Perseus. My warriors grew to strength that was unimaginable. We had 4 new warriors. Some of which were my old friends the Stolls. It was one day before their 19th birthday and they decided to join our group. Katie Joined the Hunters of Artemis after hearing Travis might be joining Warriors of Perseus. Conner also joined with his brother. Also, a son my father had couple years ago and didn't remember about but he joined us nearly 2 years ago, I sighed at the thought, Big three needs to keep their words on these promises or at least announce that its no longer in place and a son of joined 10 months ago and considering their shenanigans, they were/are great warriors.

Just a few weeks ago, I ordered my men to save Artemis and her hunters. We worked equally and fairly. I sensed Artemis' hate for me, and I made precautions not to give out any of our secrets away. They were under attack by an Army of monsters and we're on the brink of defeat, but luckily, we were on the move to another state to hunt for a special gorgon named Medusa who was brought back to life when the gates of death was opened, and we saw them. Then did what any other person would do. Halt the mission and helped them, only to have Artemis and the hunters hating the warriors more. I was extremely confused because I did nothing wrong, and my warriors did nothing. However, we helped them once again which seemed to really piss them off. I think my warriors kind of enjoyed making them angry though.

Clang! Clang, hoof! I heard noises outside my tent and went outside to see what was going on.

To my surprise I saw Nico and Deuce fighting deadly against the other, however, neither seemed to have taken a bit of damage yet.

"Whats going on?" I asked James my co-lieutenant.

"They're fighting." He said with a grin on his face still looking at the battle. "Not a real fight. Just sparring."

Damn, if that's what they call sparring, I wouldn't want to see them really go at it. I watched closely to see who would win.

**NO ONE'S POV **

They swung their swords with the same styles and hit. Nico sliced down at his Deuce, who dodged and attempted to give him a low drop blow with his foot but Nico saw it coming and sliced at his foot but Deuce sent a wave of water in Nico's eyes which didn't affect him but kept him busy enough for Deuce to get on his feet. Then they were battling furiously again. Exchanging blows with their swords. It was a magnificent sight. They were so evenly matched it was unbelievable.

45minutes later they started to get tired, their swords swinging slower, but Nico with the most experience did a flip over his brother and grabbed his hand with his free hand and used his hand with his sword in it to clench his brother's sword using hand and held the blade at his neck.

"I win brother." Nico smirked.

Deuce sighed in defeat. "You win again." He said tiredly.

"That was amazing guys, that's some serious resilience you have." Percy came over with a huge grin on his face. "Deuce, you did spectacular, this fight would've gone on forever if you were as experienced as Nico."

"Thanks Percy." Deuce said with a slight smile on his face.

"No problem." Percy said. "You said again, where was I when you guys were battling?" Percy asked curiously.

"You were at meetings or attending your godly duties." Nico said.

**Percy's POV**

"No fair." I fake pouted. "How come you guys get all the fun?"

"No offense but you're the one who accepted godhood." Nico smirked at me. "You seem to be getting a little rusty. You spent so much time training the new people and helping the others, you forget about yourself.

Come to think of it, he was right, I don't even remember some of the powers I have, and I haven't practiced in ages, tomorrow I'll start training.

"Hello? Percy you there?" Nico asked waving his hand over my face.

"Hmm?" I asked shaking out of my thoughts.

"You just zoned out there. I was just kidding." Nico Apologized.

"No, no you're right, I will get training soon, I haven't practiced so long I don't think my muscles could do anything against you or any of the other warriors." I said laughing.

"Yep, now get to it Perce." He said walking off with his brother.

"Hey Percy." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see it was my brother Keith.

"Hey Keith." I said to my brother.

"I heard you saying that you were going to start Practicing your skills again." He said calmly. "You mind if I join you?"

"Nope. Its cool, I start tomorrow at around say, 8 pm?" I said.

"Great." He said. "See ya around." He got up and walked away.

I went to my tent and took a drink of water, then went to sleep.

The strangest dream took my head.

I was looking at a woman who looked middle aged. Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, and Polybotes, three of the most dangerous giants, and a few other giants I had no idea who they were. Oceanus, Kronos, Krios, and Hyperion. They were talking about some plan, about how to storm Olympus, but that's all I could hear. Then they saw me and Kronos came over to me and punched me in the face. I woke up feeling my face to see if it was real. 'Course it wasn't real, but I decided to just keep it as a dream. Maybe it was just my thoughts making images. Or maybe something big is going to go down soon. Fear gripped me as I thought of Giants and Titans combining, and that mystery woman, who was she? Supposedly one of the Titan's wife.

I went outside and saw the sun rising, it was beautiful, Apollo must be have had a good night sleep.

I was training with my swords.

"Damn….. Nico was right." I gasped. "I have gotten out of shape."

"Hey Percy, I just got Intel from Michael that there is a camp of monsters somewhere about 30 miles from here, you coming?" asked Nico.

"Nah, you guys can handle it, you and James are in charge, I need to get back in shape." I told Nico.

"Oh ok," he said and walked back muttering something to himself happily. "Nice, the first mission that I'm leading." He flipped his hood on and went to tell the others.

I continued training for hours and hours.

They returned some time later. I wasn't even sure what time it was until Keith came and asked if we were still going to train today.

"Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time." I said wiping some sweat from my forehead.

"Its cool." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, ok lets begin shall we?" I asked. He pulled out his sword and we began training together.

**Unknown Person's POV**

Percy and his brother trained for months. Working their butts off trying to increase their power.

Percy regained his usual powerful self back and more. His endurance and agility increased dramatically. He practiced with his water control and fire control more often and soon had both easily commanded at his will.

Keith also gained a lot of control over Fire and his normal power to command water increased amazingly, added with the boost he got from being in Warriors of Perseus, he was now at the power of a minor god, but yet maybe even stronger. Same with the other Warriors, they all were practicing new moves with their own natural talents, they were a dangerous force if met in battle, and yet, no one knew just how powerful they were becoming, not even they knew, and no one else saw because they kept it hidden.

**A/N: How you guys liked it? I would've made it longer, but I wanted to work on chapter 4, that one will be longer than this one and I wanted to get on it ASAP, so REVIEW PLEASE! Ideas always help, if I can fit anything into it I will, I didn't reread this one much so there might be errors, there might not be any though. Expect another update tomorrow or the day after that, this thing is fun to write.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. Create accounts on fanfiction and I'll PM ya. I had a dentist appointment or else I would've updated faster. The Warriors of Perseus aren't Warriors for the gods; the gods can't order them around, except for Perseus. Anyways here's chapter 3. :D **

**Linkin Park- Forgotten, try that one, love that song and it might be good for this chapter. **

**Percy's POV**

"Stop running and face us Echidna!" I growled as myself and the warriors jumped from tree to tree chasing after Echidna and the Chimera and a whole lot of other monsters.

"Thanks but no thanks Perseus." Echidna cackled while on the chimera's back that was running extremely fast. "I have other business to attend to."

"Coward." I mumbled.

We managed to catch up to the other monsters and kill them all, but that gave Echidna time to go out of range and we failed to get our target for the first time.

"Damn!" I said. "Damn runners, I hate cowards."

"Ahhh!" I turned to hear that it was from Michael and most of the other warriors who failed to dodge a great amount of arrows being shot from the trees. Luckily, they were able to deflect the arrows that would've hit their vital organs.

10 arrows were about to impale me but I quickly pulled riptide and deflected them.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused, no monster can shoot that perfect, I thought as I walked over to Michael. I went over to him and saw that the arrow that had impaled him was silver and was sparkling under the full moon. "Hmm" I thought, and then yelled. "Artemis!"

"Yes Perseus? I see you finally noticed that you were being followed." she said jumping down from a tree followed by her hunters. "Now its time for you and your group of filthy men to learn that you are nothing, and as for you thinking that men are better than women, I will teach you a lesson personally."

"What? Really? You ambush us." I said boiling with anger, looking at my brothers who were in great pain; fire started glowing around me as the hunters stepped back. "Attempt to kill my brothers." I took off my hood and looked at Artemis who had a smirk on her face. "You! Artemis, I do not want to fight you, for it goes against everything I believe in. But what you have done is unacceptable; you have made an enemy out of me and my warriors."

The warriors not injured started to attack the huntresses until I told them to halt, for we were too tired to engage into battle with so many more people that we had.

I charged Artemis. She flinched and before she could even raise her bow, I gave her a knee straight to the stomach which dropped her to her knees and used the pummel of my sword to hit her in her back. Her Hunters tried to interfere but James used lightning to strike a tree which bust into flames and fell infront of the hunters then they jumped back again.

"Next time we cross paths." I said with a cold voice and returned riptide into its pen form and put it in my pocket and put my hood back on. "I will not let you get away with it, nor will not stop my Warriors from getting revenge, after what you have done, only my respect for you stops me from fighting you." I turned my back then heard mumbling, and turned around to see Artemis holding being held up by Thalia and Phoebe. I didn't even look at Thalia. I just gave her a disgusted glare. She was one of my best friends, but I guess she couldn't disobey her patron's orders.

"You Perseus." She said weakly. "Will regret the day you crossed me." I turned around back to my warriors who were unwounded, or not wounded enough to say they couldn't move and ordered them to help me carry the wounded back to camp.

**Artemis' POV**

Thoughts ran through my head as his words replayed over and over in my head. His respect? For me? Why? I had been so stupid. I ambushed him, a weakling's move. I injure near all his Warriors and he doesn't even try to kill me. Just a knee to the stomach, which felt like painful but bearable. I suppose, he isn't that bad and was sincere. Yet the only words I said to him was "You Perseus. Will regret the day you crossed me." I felt dread rush all over my body as my hunters had to carry me back to our Camp. Me and my hunters, were no match for those warriors, if their leader was that good, the others shouldn't be far from close as good, ofcourse he is a god, but that speed is unimaginable. All our training, all my hard training, and to be knocked around as easily, even though I know I did wrong, I still will not let those males make us look like a bunch of children running around with bows. Even if I his skills were incredibly impressive. WHAT?! Did you just call a male's skills impressive? He caught you off guard, he surprised you. Even though my self conscience was screaming at me in my thoughts, I couldn't help but think if.-

"Lady Artemis?" asked Phoebe. "We're back at camp." I Looked around and saw that we were back at our camp.

"Oh, you can both let go now, I can walk by myself." I said gaining power from the moon. "Get to training. Then rest, we need to show those warriors who is in charge." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. "I will go and take a walk and think about things." They left and I walked into the forest and thought about everything that happened. Why did he stop his warriors from attacking us? Why? And when did he become so cold? He was once warm hearted and would never heart people he knew. I have underestimated them and lowered my guard. Next he won't be so lucky, nor will his warriors. But I was still confused, what happened? What made him not hold back? And what respect did he have for me? And where on earth did he get the power to send off fire waves?And why am I still thinking about a male?

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe what she did. She ambushed us, not even at our camp where we could fight back, but when we were extremely fatigued. They must pay for what they have done.

We reached our camp on the sea-side and began treating the wounded.

"Percy, we cant heal them, those arrows went too de-." I cut Ron off as he was explaining to me.

"Its ok, I will get Apollo." I threw on my hood again and teleported to Apollo's Palace on Olympus.

He was just coming off his chariot and walked over to me.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"Its me Percy." I said calmly. "Can you come and heal my warriors. They are badly injured from your sister's little ambush." I finished making and tightening my fist.

"What?!" He said surprised. "Umm, sure man, lets go right now."

We teleported back to the camp. Apollo went in to a huge tent that was I'm guessing was set up by the warriors to put the injured.

He came back 30 minutes later.

"Percy, I managed to heal them, but a lot aren't going to be able to do anything for about a week and a half." He said firmly. He was about to teleport then he said. "Oh and Percy, don't hurt my sister please."

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her." I said with an evil grin on my face.

"Thanks bro."

"But I wouldn't say the same about my warriors." I chuckled and walked to the tent where my warriors were at.

"Damn hunters." Michael scowled as he looked at his injured right arm and left foot. "I want them to pay for what they have done."

"Yes they will pay." I said walking into the tent and taking off my hood.

"How? We are lower in numbers right now and even if we weren't, they would still have us outnumbered by like 50." James said.

"Yes, but we are better than them, only one you guys would have problem with is Artemis and probably Thalia and Phoebe." I explained. "I can get Artemis away from the Hunters at which, the remaining warriors will attack them." I continued. "Do not kill them, I repeat, DO NOT kill them. Just beat them down enough to respect us. We are not going to make an enemy out of them, but yet we cannot sit around and be disrespected. If it were not for our agility and quick reflexes, we would've been dead." The realization angered me and red flames started to emanate from all of us. "Tomorrow, at noon, move out, I will get the Olympians at Olympus to stall for time in which you will attack them, but do it honorably." I finished and walked out and went to my tent.

I woke at around 10 am the next day.

"Wake up Warriors. Leave out in 15 minutes." I said loudly enough so everyone in our camping grounds could hear. "From what I've seen, I doubt we will even need range, its too dangerous and might kill them or badly hurt them. So only the swordsmen will be going." They came to where I was speaking and saw that only a few weren't badly injured.

"Nico, James, Deuce, Keith, Drew take them down, do not kill." I created a shell that glowed blue and put it in Nico's hands. "Here, tell me when you are at the hunters camp, you can just use your mind to talk to me if you have it in your hands, try it out."

Hey Percy. Nico said in my head. Cool! It works.

"Ok, report to me when you reach their camp or have it in visual." I said with a smirk on my face. "When I give you the signal, Do as you wish."

They left 10 minutes after my speech and I went to practice my archery which I had managed to get a little better over the past months.

**About an Hour and a Half later.**

We have visual on the hunters' camp Percy. Nico said in his thoughts to me.

Perfect. I will tell you when its ok to attack. I told Nico.

I teleported to Zeus' palace and decided this would be the best time to tell him about my dream and that it was urgent that the rest of Olympians to hear.

He called for Hermes and told him to get all the Olympians that there was this was a very important meeting. Zeus and I teleported to Olympus and went to our respective thrones. 5 minutes later, all the other Olympians were present. And were talking about what could be so urgent.

"Attention!" Zeus yelled. Thunder rolled and everyone went dead silent. "Perseus had a dream, and usually his dreams were things that had happened, will happen, or is happening." He calmed down. "Now Perseus, do you mind sharing your dream with the rest of us?"

Now. I told Nico.

"Yes…" I glared at Artemis then started telling what I dreamt.

**Thalia's POV**

I was dueling with swords against 2 of the hunters. Ofcourse as always I was winning.

We came to a stop when Lady Artemis told me that I was incharge until she returned from her meeting.

"Hey Thalia, want to continue?" One of the hunters asked.

"Nah, I think I will just rock out to green day on my ipod and rest for now." I said walking back to my tent.

"Thalia, we spotted 5 males walking towards our direction." Said Alice, a new hunter who was on guard duty. "They had the same clothing as the group we attacked last night."

Damn! They must've came for revenge. At least Percy wasn't there, they should be easy.

"Ok gather everyone and meet back here, we'll show them what they get for trespassing into our territory." I said smugly as I waited for them to show themselves.

**Nobody's POV**

They walked into the Hunters' camp. Blood thirsty for revenge. They injured and almost killed all the warriors last night. They were angry and furious. They felt great when percy said they could have revenge, but they couldn't kill them.

They arrived at the hunters' camp. All the hunters were in one place. Some seemed to be in trees.

"Hello Hunters." Nico said bravely. "You made the mistake of attacking us last night, now you will pay the price." He said and drew his blade, which the rest of the warriors did.

"Really? Because you are outnumbered and we are more powerful than you are." Phoebe said with a smirk on her face.

"Ah. I will agree with you on half of that." James said. "But you are far outmatched."

That angered the hunters. They released a dangerous amount of arrows. They were being shot so fast you thought they were bullets.'

But the Warriors deflected them with ease. Which drove the hunters into shock.

"Haha." Thalia chuckled. "Just because you can deflect a few arrows, doesn't mean your good."

Nico took off his hood and said "We know, we're holding back." He said smugly. "If that's the best you guys have to offer. Just apologize now." The hunters responded by charging at them with daggers.

The five warriors easily cut and slash carefully at all the attackers and soon, they were all on the group with cuts and bruises except for one.

"See? Not too hard." James panted. The warriors took great damage to themselves but managed to knock out all the hunters without killing them.

"I have to admit Nico," Thalia started. "You're a lot better than before." She said while engaged in battle with Nico.

"Yeah, but I think you got worst." He shot back. The others were coming to assist him but he gave them a signal that this was his fight and his fight alone.

Thalia summoned lightning and was about to strike down fry Nico. But he evaded it, barely. He slashed her twice on the arms. She attempted to give him a knee in the groin but he caught it and flipped her over which he she used as an advantage to jump to into a tree and started firing arrows. He dodged them easily.

"Lets see you dodge these!" she said as she fired 3 arrows at once.

One impaled Nico's already wounded arm from last night. 2 more arrows were heading towards him but his brother jumped in and used his swords to deflect all the arrows and shadow traveled to behind Thalia.

"Sorry brother." Deuce said as he used his fist to hit Thalia on the weak spot somewhere on her neck knocking her out instantly, He brought her down and laid her beside another of the unconscious hunters.

Drew ran over to Nico and quickly re-bandaged his arm and helped him to stand. The others went over Nico and saw that his foot was bleeding.

"Arrggh." He growled. "Damn hunters. At least we were successful."

They were about to walk out of the camp grounds when a bright light shone and when it was gone they saw…..

**Artemis' POV**

Perseus had just finished his story. Everyone in the throne room stood up out of shock except for Apollo.

"It is true." Apollo spoke up. "I had a vision of it centuries ago. A prophecy. I was not sure if it had just been a dream, or a vision of what would happen so I didn't bother to bring it up. I was going to wait until later in the century to inform you Zeus, since we just came out of a war and I didn't want everyone to be worrying about yet another war the approaches."

"That's the dumbest thing you have ever said Apollo." Scowled Athena. "The sooner we knew, the more we could prepare."

"Yes, I agree with Athena." Zeus growled. He then looked over at me, or Perseus. "You two, I want you both to both to work together with your followers and train together. If we are to succeed in this war, we will need everyone to unite." I was about to complain, when Perseus beat me to it.

"Lord Zeus, my warriors and I cannot work with the hunters of Artemis." He said.

"And why is that? I know you both don't get along, but there is no-." Zeus began. I know he was going to say Physical conflict but after what my hunters and I did to him and his warriors, I wouldn't be surprised if he told Zeus what we did.

"No, they ambushed us yesterday while we were on our mission and fatally wounded some of my warriors." Perseus stopped him. "Some of my best warriors are right now, taking down Artemis' precious hunters." He grinned evilly and looked at me.

Fuck! This was all a trap. I should have known. But how could I? I expected them to get revenge, but instead of attacking while I was there he sent his warriors to fight while the meeting was going on.

"You bastard! You knee me in the stomach and hit me in the back, now you drag my hunters into this?" I walked over to him and punched him in the face, I started punching him in his stomach and face.

"What? And Artemis stop!" Zeus yelled at me. He looked disappointed and ashamed. "Why? Why did you do such a thing?"

"Because I don't like the fact that there is an all males group of hunters." I said innocently, as I stopped hitting Perseus.

"That is no reason to attempt murder!" Zeus said flaring with anger.

"Yes it is! They saved us twice on missions." I shot back at him. "We can handle our selves, we don't need their help!"

"I sent them!" Zeus snapped. "If it weren't for them you would've been dead and so would all your hunters!"

I fell silent as I looked at the beaten and ichor covered Perseus.

"From now until the war is over, you will listen to Perseus and obey his every commands." Zeus said. "That will be your punishment."

"But father-." I plead.

"No buts!" Zeus finished.

"No," Everyone turned to look at Perseus, Poseidon was over him and Apollo was healing him. "She doesn't have to obey my orders. I already have my revenge." He coughed and ichor came from his mouth. "She's just too proud to listen to what I had to say because I was a male." he continued "Artemis, I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted us to fight. I was not challenging you, nor was I implying men are better than women. I was lonely, after Annabeth left me."

My head was spinning. A woman left a man? This is the first time I had ever seen this. I only heard of women being hurt by men, not the other way around. I had no idea Annabeth left him, and from the gasps from the others I'm guessing they didn't know either.

"I felt lost and without meaning. I wished I was dead at that very moment. Not too long after, I was offered godhood a second time. I accepted and created a group of males not to challenge you or show that men are better than women, not that I am saying that men are, but just to have company. A brotherhood that would last forever, this life and the next. Ofcourse, you would never know what it is like to lose someone you loved. Someone you would give anything for, even your immortality and your life. I am sorry that you felt threatened by us Artemis, I really am, but I promise, we are not your enemy, we do not wish to fight against you nor your hunters. Last night though, you almost killed all my warriors and killed me." He said glowing red with anger. "You pushed too far, and I was not going to let it go. So as I said, some of my warriors are fighting with your hunters as we speak. I will call them off, but someone has to teleport me to the camp." He finished.

For the first time in my entire immortal life, I felt awful for hurting a man. He was hurt emotionally and I damaged him physically. But he didn't stop me, I know he could've stopped me from hurting him. He thinks he understands me, and maybe he does. It was my pride. My pride did get the best of me. I ambushed the warriors out of Pride. They never said they were better than us. They never even spoke to us, yet I jumped to conclusions and assumed he wanted to prove a point.

"Ok." I said with my best apologetic voice. I was not worried of my hunters., they could handle themselves against a few injured warriors.

"Let's all go to the hunters' camp and stop the warriors from getting annihilated." Poseidon said. No one argued. He teleported himself and Percy while the rest of us teleported.

What I saw when my vision came into full focus surprised me and all the other gods' jaws were on the floor except for Perseus who was now unconscious.

All the hunters were on the ground. I saw 4 Warriors who looked like they had seen better days. And 1 who was being helped to walk.

My eyes watered as I looked at my lieutenant who looked like they tortured her.

"No!" I said wiping the tears from my eyes when I heard groans. "Are they dead?"

"No." said a mysterious voice I didn't recognize. "But they are unconscious, we had clear orders not to kill them." He said and then disappeared in a smoke of shadow so he must've have been a son of Hades, or one of them in the group atleast. I sensed death among the five, and it was strong.

"You!" I pointed at the unconscious Perseus. "You caused this."

"In all fairness , you did try to kill him and his warriors." Said Athena. "It is your own fault. Revenge was inevitable. You were foolish to underestimate Perseus. He was the greatest hero Olympus has ever known and might be for all eternity. I am only half surprised. And that's because of his flaw. But otherwise, you should've seen this coming."

All I could do was nod in silence and mourn over my hunters. I caused all this, its all my fault.

"Well. Tomorrow another meeting. At sunset." Zeus said and teleported away followed by the other gods except for Aphrodite.

"You do know you have to apologize to him right?" She said out of no where.

"What?" I asked confused, taking my eyes from my hunters and looking at her.

"For what? You try to kill him after he saves your ass twice and then assault him again." She said like it was the most obvious thing. "He is the nicest guy in the world, he might've hurt you physically, but that was only because you attempted to kill him and his warriors. If it were some other guy, they would've tried to kill you at first sight, and you know as well as I do, even you would have a hard time fighting Percy, especially since he is a god now. Remember he defeated Ares in combat when he was 12 and barely had any training, not to mention he was just a demigod back then."

I couldn't believe it. Aphrodite was right. For the first time, she was right about something other than love. Percy could've surely destroyed me if he wanted to, but yet, even with almost killing and maybe even killed a few of his warriors; he still didn't find enough reason to hurt me.

"You might be right." I sighed. "But what can I do? All men are the same. They will hurt women eventually, even Percy."

She stared at me with a confused face them it turned into a smirk. I looked at her confused and wondered why she was staring at me….Then it hit me. I just called him Percy and not Perseus. I felt a gush of red run across my face.

"Hmmm, someone seems to have been stung by the love bug." Aphrodite purred.

"No I have not!" I said my face getting even redder. "I do not like him, and that's final." I don't like him. This was just Aphrodite playing with my head.

"Oh ok." She said and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you need to apologize to him, and you need to do it properly."

"What do you suggest?" I asked curious of what she was going to say.

"Hmm, I was going to have a little fun with someone at this hotel in Florida in 2 days but seeing as this is important, I will let you have the room and features that comes with it." Aphrodite beamed with a smile on her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No way, I am not spending a day in the same room as a male, especially not sharing the same bed." I complained. "Can't I do something else?"

"Nope, and its ok, the room comes with two rooms, it's like a giant 2 bed room room in one with doors to the other." Aphrodite explained.

I sighed seeing that Aphrodite wasn't going to give up. "Ok, but what if he comes into my room while I'm sleeping and tries to have his way with me?" I said almost whining.

"Simple, just lock the door." She replied sticking her tongue out at me. Damn she is obviously going to make sure I went.

"What if he breaks it down?" I asked trying to find more excuses.

"Won't you hear and wake up if he does that?" She shot back at me with a smirk on her face.

"Ok fine." I answered in defeat.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down like a 8 year old girl who got to see Justin Bieber in person. What the hell did I get myself into to?

**Percy's POV**

I woke up confused of where I was. I looked around and saw that I was in my tent. I went outside and saw that my warriors were all training despite their injuries.

"Percy." James said stopping his training with drew. "Hey man, how are ya feeling? You look horrible, we saw you yesterday but we were worried Artemis was going to blast us so we fled when we saw all the Olympians appear at the hunters' campsite." He said hastily. "We saw Poseidon carry you back to your tent, you looked better than you did yesterday so I assumed he had his doctors healed you or something."

"Umm, I don't quite-." I started but paused as I remembered what happened. "Oh, Artemis did this to me and I want you to tell the others not to hold their grudges on the hunters', I suppose you made them suffer enough yesterday?" He nodded and ran to tell the others the news.

I saw the sunset and went into the sea and started to float as the water helped to heal my wounds. I almost fell asleep from the soothing sound of the water moving and the gentle healing that took place, till I heard someone called my name.

"Huh? Who's there?" I said as I lost focus and balance and fell in the water then swam back up to the surface. To see Hermes with his flying shoes hovering above me.

"Meeting on Olympus in 10 minutes Perseus, Zeus sent me to tell you since you were dosing off when he said it." He chuckled and then disappeared in a flash of light.

I swam back to shore and walked to my tent and got dressed. I left my weapons and let my hood stay down so my hair could stay long, then I teleported to Olympus. It appeared that they were all waiting on me.

"Good now that we're all hear." Zeus began. "We're going to need to start training the demigods harder for the war that is close to us. As I said yesterday, the Warriors and Hunters will unite for the time being, so they may help and grow on each other and not hate so much, for we will all need to unite and put away our differences if we hope to conquer this war and defeat Gaea, the giants and titans. The first quest I would like to appoint the Warriors and Hunters is to work together and retrieve Echidna and the Chimera for questioning. We have a lead that it is somewhere in Denver. Bring question it and find out what it knows. Hermes, inform the Romans to send a few of their immortals to go to camp half blood and assist in training. Any questions, or statements or ideas?" he asked boredly.

"Yes." I sighed. "The warriors are not in any condition to do quests or any hunting."

"Same as the hunters." Artemis added. "We will need a few days to get heal from our injuries, I would say about 3-5 days."

"And also, I think we should have both camps train together." I said. "It would better help when they are on the battlefield together." I continued. "It would help build trust and bonds among them."

"Yes, yes I guess your right." Zeus grumbled, he hated having someone giving him a better idea than his own, especially from his brothers, or his brother's children. "Any other suggestions?"

"Yes. I do have a question." Athena said looking at me. "Where and when did Perseus get the ability to glow red?"

Everyone started murmuring.

After 5 minutes Zeus. "Enough!" Zeus shouted. "I as well would like to know what is the meaning of that Perseus." He said and everyone except the ones who already knew were looking at me. I got a 'You better shut your mouth look from Ares.'

"It's a gift." I answered calmly and ignoring Ares. "Its from another god that owed me a favor. That's all."

"Well I guess that's all he is going to reveal and I want to er- do something important. Meeting adjourned." He said correcting himself after receiving a glare from Hera.

All the gods disappeared including me. I teleported to the shores of our camp started walking down the seaside. The moon was beautiful and then I remembered her. Something about her made me feel that she wasn't as bad as she acted.

I noticed all my warriors were eating, so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said as I took a seat on the sand looked at the fire.

"Nothin' just chilling here talking about what it was like when they took down the hunters." Ace said his mouth full of food.

"Oh. About that, I have some interesting news you guys might not like." I said looking away from the fire.

"Yeah?" Drew asked. "Let me guess, we're going on mission with the hunters." He said then all the other warriors started laughing. They saw my straight face then quiet down.

"Wait, we aren't, are we?" Asked Nico.

"Sadly, yes." I replied. They all groaned.

"Why should we Perce? I mean I know that we should get along, but why should we just do a mission with them? We can do this mission on our own easily." Asked Nico.

"Because, something worst is coming. And I promise, it is far worst than what the hunters have done to us." I reassured him. His face paled as he stood up.

"What is this threat?" Drew stood up. "We can take whatever comes at us; it only took 5 of us to beat 43 hunters."

"This isn't just a threat to us; it's a threat to the entire world." They gasped and started talking among themselves.

I raised my hand they stopped. "It's the giants…" They gasped again, "Titans…." Their eyes widen like fully grown melons, "And Mother earth herself, Gaea" Their jaws dropped to the floor as they all were dumbfounded.

"But for now, we have a mission to track down and bring back Echidna and interrogate it." I said. "Also it is a combined mission with the hunters. Zeus wants us to work together and lower the hate level between us all." They groaned and shrugged.

"You may all finish your food; the mission is when the hunters recover from the injuries they suffered." I said, then turned to Nico. "Nico, you look worst than you did yesterday, what happened man?"

"He and Thalia went one on one, he almost lost, but Deuce stepped in and finished it off." James said smirking at Nico.

"Hey! I was tired; we were fighting so many at once. A guy makes mistakes when he has to fight someone as skilled as Thalia you know." He complained. His face reddening.

"Ok sure." James said chuckling. "Or maybe you just like her and didn't want to hurt her." Nico's face got even redder at that comment. They all laughed at this, including myself.

"Ok guys I'm gonna go take a walk, see ya, remember to train if you." I said with a slight smile still laughing at their little fun argument. I got up and started walking down the seaside.

**40 MINUTES LATER **

**Artemis' POV**

After sitting on the sand near the sea, I thought about everything that happened in the past 2 days.

Someone bumped into me and knocked me over.

"Sorry… Artemis?" The person looked at me puzzled.

"Perseus? What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I would ask you the same thing." He tried to help me up.

"I don't need your help." I said standing up. "Ah!" I said falling back down.

"What happened?" He bent down and asked me with concern. "Are you ok?"

"No, I think I twisted my ankle." I said slowly.

"Hold on one second." He took my foot in his hands and massaged it. It felt wonderful having someone massaging my feet.

"There, your ankle should be fine now." He said looking proud of himself.

I tried to stand up and found that I could stand up fine again.

"Thank you Perseus." I said.

"No problem." He said grinning. His smile was beautiful, and his hair just made it look even more amazing under the- What? Why am I thinking about what his smile looks like? Damn these feelings. I bet Aphrodite is behind this. I sighed in my head. Nope, I have nothing to do with it so stop playing me. Her voice fake pouted in my head. If you're not doing it then who is? I questioned. No one, you're admiring him, that's all. She giggled. NO I am not. I am a forever virgin goddess and will not fall under the spell of any man. I yelled at her. Nothing lasts forever except Love dear. Goodnight. She said seductively. Was she right? Was I really fa-.

"Artemis, you there?" Perseus said to me, probably noticed that I looked like I was in another world.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said trying to sound convincing. "And I'm really sorry for what I did to you and your warriors, Perseus." Surprised at what I said.

"It's understandable." Perseus said. "I knew it was your pride, I'm sorry again, about giving you a knee to the stomach and hitting you in the back, it wasn't very kind to do that to a woman." He Apologized.

"Stop! Do not apologize to me, it's my fault, I deserved far worst than what you did." I said getting angry that he was being nice to me even when it was my fault which made me feel even guiltier. "I'm glad I ran into you anyways, I couldn't find your camp to give you, but you found me."

"Why did you want to talk to me?" He asked confused.

"I wanted to ask you to come to this hotel with me." I said and lowered my head so he couldn't see my blush.

"Umm sure." He said. I was really relieved that he said yes. "But wouldn't you have a problem sleeping in the same bed as a man?" he finished with a smirk.

I glared at him. And he shot it back.

"I'm just kidding." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, we do have separate rooms, but they are next to each other." I said rolling my eyes.

"So when should we leave to go there?" he asked.

"Today at around 2 pm, obviously." I shrugged.

"Today? You mean tomorrow right?" he asked while taking off his clothes.

"Nope, I mean today, I can tell time by looking up in the sky." I informed. "And its pass 12 am so its today we're leaving and what the hell are you doing?" he looked confused.

"I'm going for a swim, you want to come?" he offered.

"Uhh no thanks. I have to get back to the hunt now anyways." I said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Ok." He said running towards to water. "See ya tomorrow."

I sighed and started walking towards the hunt. Today, I go out….. wait no, I'm not going out with him, I'm just going to take him to a hotel to help him forget about what I did and relieve me of my guilt.

**A/N: ROAR! Is Percy only being Nice because of what Apollo told him, or is there something hidden. You'll find out next time on WARRIORS**

**xD anyways how you guys liked it? hehe I know I know, im evil for making it shorter, but as I said, I had a dentist appointment and I decided I would get started on the next chapter so I could get it done for tomorrow or try and make it longer. Oh and good news, I was mistaken, School doesn't start till 1 week later than I thought so I might be able to update faster(THAT'S IF MY MIND KEEPS WORKING AND MAKING IDEAS APPEAR OUT OF POSSIBLY NOWHERE) **

**PS. REVIEW! Need suggestions or/and ideas, Pm me thanx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, Chapter might not be as long as I would've liked it. Its kinda even split for Artemis' POV and Percy's POV, most likely mostly Artemis, I think. Here is Chapter 5, enjoy. **

**~~~There is a change in the A/N at the bottom, plz read it concerns the continuation of the story(lmao i cant believe im doing that) its nothing serious, just me being an asshole~~~**

**Artemis' POV**

"What?!" "Why?!" "NO!" The huntresses kept screaming when I told them what happened at the meeting, I left out the part that I was going to a hotel with him.

"Quiet please." I said, almost yelled. "I'm sorry, but a war is coming up and we cannot risk it because of our wants. Besides, Zeus wants both companies to unite and work together as one for the time being."

They groaned but accepted it eventually. "Good, now I'm going to do something for the next few days while you guys recover from yesterday's battle with the warriors." I left the infirmary and was walking back to my tent to prepare for the days I would be going away.

I saw Thalia on the way back to my tent. She was up in a tree quiet and looking in the sky.

"Hey Thalia, whatcha thinking about?" I asked as I climbed up the tree and sat beside her.

"Yesterday." She said in a sad voice which was unlike her.

"Yeah? What about yesterday?" I asked her curiously.

"Nico. He had gotten so much more powerful than me. I trained so hard, and for so long, and he made me look like I wasn't trying." She said still looking in the sky and a tear escaped her eye.

"It's ok Thalia." I said pulling her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"No, its not ok." She said her voice breaking. "I was defeated in battle. I almost died-."

"No, you wouldn't have died." I assured her. "Percy told me his plan yesterday during the meeting which was around the time you were attacked. He mentioned on how Annabeth left him."

"She, He, What?!" Thalia growled, obviously alien to the information I was telling her.

"Yes, he ordered the warriors not to kill you, or the other hunters." I told her.

"I understand that, but Annabeth left Percy? And did you call him Percy?" she said having a smirk on her face after asking the first question.

"She left him and that's why he accepted godhood and created Warriors of Perseus." I answered her first question. "And what's wrong if I call him Percy instead of Perseus?" I pouted.

"Oh that makes sense, I was kind of wondering why he accepted it but I let the thought slip my head. And nothing is wrong with saying Percy." She explained, then a smirk grew on her face. "just, you never usually called him that."

I shrugged feeling uncomfortable at where she was getting at.

"Unless something happened while no one was looking." She said with a devious grin.

My face grew red and I looked in the sky and though of what to change the subject.

"Anyways, I'm leaving you in charge while I go away for a few days, just till you and the others recover." I said with a smile. "You look like you need the most rest out of all the rest."

"Ok, Goodbye Lady Artemis." She smiled back and jumped out the tree and ran to the Infirmary. Damn, she runs way too much, she's gonna fall one of these days. I thought and jumped down the tree and walked to my tent.

**Percy's POV**

I came to my senses and my vision came back to me. What I saw was a girl in silver shooting arrows, she looked 12 and she was beautiful, which I felt weird considering I was 18. Then she turned into her 18 year old form, and turned around to face me. Her eyes were sparkling silver, her boobs were not too big, yet not too small, they were perfect. Her curve were beautiful, and she giggled, which was the most beautiful sound I had had ever heard. Her face reddened and she was still giggling. She looked Perfect, so perfect and natural, she would make Aphrodite jealous. And that woman was Artemis.

I woke up from the dream and shook my head. I am a virgin god and so is she; she doesn't and wouldn't even like a guy like me, not any guy for that matter. I reassured myself mentally.

I checked the time.

I sighed. "30 minutes till we leave." I quickly got ready in 10 minutes and packed the stuff I might need. I went out my tent and called all the warriors.

"Ok, listen up." I said calmly. "Nico, James and Drew are in charge, James, Nico, and Deuce train the swordsmen and spar together at the end of the day, George, Drew and Tommy, train the archers in archery more and figure out how to do something to test them at the end of the day. Your end of day starts at around 3, I prefer for us to learn close combat than range, that's not our specialty." They nodded and ran off. My warriors knew that as a god, I had duties to attend to and I couldn't always train with them, but only once in a while I went away, I usually train with them.

I teleported to Artemis' camp. It took a few tries to get it since I had no idea where it was. About 15 minutes before I got it right. I went into a tree so I wouldn't be questioned by any hunters passing by.

I saw her come out of her tent and looked around, probably looking to see if I was there yet. She was in her 12 year old form.

"Here." I jumped from the tree. "You ready?"

"Yeah, hold my hand I will teleport us." She said.

"Is that some kind of trick?" I asked.

"What?" She asked and tilted her head.

"You said to hold your hand." I explained.

"Yeah so?" She asked still confused on what I'm talking about.

She wanted me, to hold her hand. She had to be up to something.

"Stop being so paranoid." She hissed at me. "Unless you know where we're going, you hold my hand so I can teleport us."

She had a good point. I guess she might be telling the truth. I held her hand and we appeared in a bathroom.

"Really a bathroom?" I asked her.

"This is the bathroom of the Airport we will be taking. I cant teleport us all the way to Miami." She said as if it was obvious.

"Oh ok." I replied. "One second, I will go in the males restroom, would've been kinda weird if we both came from the same one not to mention the looks we would get, and also, you need to change back into your 18 year old form, wouldn't be too easy to get through once we are asked questions for guardian notes and all that nonsense." I teleported into the other bathroom and then we both walked out as if on cue and went through the process easily and were soon boarding the plane.

I fell asleep and woke up next to Artemis. I thought I was dreaming everything that happened in the past few days.

"Artemis, I just remembered-." I started and stopped when I saw that she was sleeping. She looked so beautiful. She looked so peaceful and -. Wait a second why was I talking about the virgin goddess like that? I need to stop talking like this.

I started to watch Ted on the airplane satellite tv.

"Haha." I laughed as the movie started and I felt someone curl their arms into mine, and finger into mine. It was Artemis; she was sleeping and resting her head on my shoulder. I felt my face starting to burn with heat. I thought I was on fire. I thought about water and then remembered I could create water. I then coated my face with water to cool me down.

I laughed through literally, the entire movie.

She woke up when it finished and quickly unwrapped her arms from around mind, I didn't even remember she was beside me since I was laughing so much.

"Why are you laughing so much?" She asked with sleepy eyes.

"This movie called 'Ted'" I said. "You can watch it when we reached the hotel." She nodded and went back to sleep except she lay back on the chair instead of cuddling up to me which I missed.

Damn I seriously need to stop with those thoughts.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Miami in about uhhh, 10 minutes, uhh please buckle down and prepare for landing." Said the captain.

Artemis woke up and buckled down. I didn't bother unbuckle so I just laid back and listened to 'Breakdown' by Breaking Benjamin. I sang along as it played.

**(A/N: its ok if you don't want to read the lyrics.)**

Breakdown!

Let the fun and games begin  
She is spayed and broken in  
Skin is cold and white  
Such a lovely lonely night.

Heaven is on the way  
You could feel the hate  
but I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
and I want an end  
'cause I feel you creeping in,

What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

Drank up all my alcohol  
This is not a free for all  
I'll be there for you  
'Til my heart is black and blue.

Heaven is on the way  
You could feel the hate  
but I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
and I want an end  
'cause I feel you creeping in,

What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown,

What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

You breakdown, you're so proud.  
I'm heading for a breakdown.  
What's that sound, it's so loud.  
I'm heading for a breakdown.  
No!

I finished, on sync with the song.

Artemis laughed at me singing. "You weren't that bad."

"No need for the sarcasm Arty." I said surprised at the nickname. "I was just singing the song off key on purpose."

"Yeah ok sure." She said still cracking up.

The plane landed and we got off. Went throught the process to leave the Airport, then collected our bags. They didn't catch my weapons even though I was still had riptide but it was concealed. I wasn't wearing my uniform. Instead I was wearing a blue V-neckshirt and whtie pants with blue shoes and blue belt.

We walked out the airport and saw a sign that said 'Diana'.

"That's our ride." Artemis said.

"Why Diana?" I asked curiously.

"Well Diana is my roman form's name and the roman names are closer to modern day names." She shrugged. We walked to the Limousine at which the driver went into the driver's seat.

I opened the door for her and she went then I went in.

"Where is your destination?" asked the chauffeur.

"101 Ocean drive, Miami beach." She told him.

"What's the name of the Hotel?" I asked her.

"Ummm..." she said obviously trying to remember something which wasn't like her. "Hilton Bently Miami/South beach."

"Isn't that one of those huge 5 star hotels that are almost impossible to get into to?" **(A/N its not really impossible, but I didn't feel like looking up one that was.) **I asked eyes wide open.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Wow. You know you still didn't have to do it for me right?" I reassured her.

"I know! Stop being so nice!" She hissed at me. "It just makes me feel worst."

"Ok?" I said puzzled.

Thankfully the Limo pulled into the hotel, and took our attention. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen.

The Limo stopped and we got out. We went to check in.

"Here is your card for your room." The man at the counter said. "It's on the 5th floor. And has a sign that says L.R on it. enjoy you stay!"

**Artemis' POV**

Percy opened the door and walked. I followed him.

What I saw surprised me.

A bed that was shaped like a heart. I saw only one door and when I opened it, I saw that it was the bathroom.

I couldn't believe it. Aphrodite lied. Wait I can believe it, why in Hades did I ever let her persuade me into doing this?

"I thought you said there would be two bedrooms, I only see one." Percy said, stating the obvious.

"I know, lets see, how are we going to -." I started but was interrupted by a ringing which I realized was the bell for our room. I went to go answer it and saw that it was a male with a table with a bunch of dirty movies and some little square plastic things that I couldn't see the writing on.

"Ughh! What are these for?" I asked thinking that this might've been stuff for Aphrodite and her 'friend' who she was going to be staying here with.

"You requested them when you called and booked your stay." He said careful of what he said which made me know he was probably new, or he was terrified of something which must've have been me. I always talked harsh to men, this was the reaction I usually get but I talked to Percy so much in the few days, and he wasn't reacting scared or afraid of me, he was just playful and kind, like a little puppy. **(LMAO!)**

The man walked away and left the movies and magazines and plastic things that I had no idea what they were.

"Oh sweet movies." Said Percy, taking up one of the CDs and putting one into the DVD player.

Before I could say "Percy, no" A picture came on the TV screen which caught my attention. It was a naked female who was touching herself then Percy turned off the TV.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Umm, let's pretend we didn't see that."

"Agreed." I agreed.

"Anyways, as I was saying before we were interrupted." I resumed closing and locking the door. "How is this going to work? We only have one bed." I had already had an idea in my head but I wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"Its ok, I will sleep on the floor." He said.

"You know you don't have to-." I was cut off by him.

"I insist." He said. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

I smiled. "No. I was going to suggest you sleep on the couch over there."

"Oh." He said getting red from what I guessed was embarrassment.

"So what was that movie you were watching again?" I asked.

"Ted." He replied, pulling out the bed in the coach.

"Oh ok." I said. "I will order room service and see if they have it." I picked up the hotel phone and asked for it, which they did.

"It'll be up in a minute." Said one of the workers.

"Thanks." I finished and hung up the phone.

I realized Perseus had already was just in his boxers and was making himself comfortable in the couch-bed. I sat on my bed and waited for someone to knock on the door or something with the movie.

In a couple of minutes I heard the ringing from the door again and went to answer it.

"You're the one who ordered 'Ted' right miss?" A woman said holding 'Ted' in her hands.

"Yes." I answered. She handed me the Movie.

"Enjoy you stay!" She said with a smile. I returned it and she walked away and I closed the door.

I inserted the disc into the DVD player and then click start, and went to the bathroom to change since Perseus was right there in the room. I walked out in silver sleeping pants and a white T shirt with a silver crescent moon on in the middle of it.

I went into my bed and got cozy since the movie didn't start yet. I watched it for 10 minutes before I was laughing so hard I had a headache.

"You …. Were … right…." I choked out as I watched the movie. "Perseus, it is …funny."

I looked over to where he was and noticed he was sleeping. He was sleeping while facing me. I saw his long black hair going over his shoulders and his face looked really cute while he was sleeping.

Artemis, stop thinking like that! My inner conscience yelled. What would your hunters think? Seeing you drooling over a male.

"I am not drooling!" I snapped inside my head at myself.

And I'm not your conscience. It said sarcastically. Don't get too close to him, remember you're only letting him enjoy himself at this hotel, not letting him enjoy himself with you or getting too sweet with you, you're falling in love with him.

"I am not falling in love with him!" I said only half believe what I said. "He is just a son of Poseidon."

Son of Poseidon, Just like Orion. It argued. You were fooled by his skills, and even shed tears at his death, you have always been attracted to children of the sea, but you shut it out because they were all jerks, but now you know one that isn't a jerk or doesn't seem like a jerk, so you get fooled. Remember Orion? You remember what you learnt after you 'accidentally' killed him?

Yes, I did remember. He had raped a maiden and even attempted to rape one of my hunters. I can't believe I forgot. The horrible things he did. I never loved him for who he was, just his hunting skills. For the first time I had found someone who could keep up with me, but I did not love him, just his skills, nor do I love Perseus. He is bad at archery, and he has nothing for me to love about him except his selfless stupidity, and the fact that he would give everything to save someone he loves, and he had an amazing-.

I said stop thinking about him like that! You are a virgin goddess and should remain that way for all eternity.

What's happening to me? Why do I keep thinking about him like that? I asked myself.

Your in love cant you see? A familiar voice said in my head.

"You! You're doing this!" I screamed at Aphrodite in my head.

I am not doing anything She said sniffling as if she is crying.

"Stop messing with my head Aphrodite." I growled.

I did not do anything. She said sincerely.

"Then how do you explain me thinking about Perseus most of the time these days?" I shot back at her.

You have a love for him inside you that is growing. Aphrodite squealed happily.

I couldn't believe it. She might've been right but I refuse to accept it.

"Whatever. Stay out of my life Aphrodite." I said.

I realized that Ted was still playing and watched all of it then went to bed, still thinking. I can't be falling in love, I just cant.

**Percy's POV**

A sweet scent stung my nose.

"Wha? Huh?" I grumbled sleepily when I smelt it.

I got up and looked at the small table that was right next to the TV and saw that there was 2 glasses of orange juice, 2 plates with 4 slices of bread, and 1 fried egg on each.

I ate mine and went to go take a shower.

"Well," I sighed, while in the shower and feel the cool water rushing against my head and splashing and wetting all of me. "3 days with Artemis, I hope she doesn't try to kill me."

I finished and came out with a towel around my waist. Artemis was still sleeping. I put on some clothes and listened to my ipod and lay on my bed with my eyes closed waiting for her to wake up.

**Artemis' POV**

I woke up and saw Percy sleeping with his Ipod in his ears. I also noticed an plate with breakfast and a glass of orange juice.

I ate it then took a shower and got some clothes ready for swimming.

"Perseus." I said with a towel wrapped around me from my breasts so perverts will keep their eyes off me while I made my way to the beach.

He didn't answer. I walked over to him and squeezed his nose.

"Ah." He groaned. "What was that for?"

"Wake up and get some swimming clothes." I answered simply, then sat on my bed and combed my hair.

"Ok, ready." He said 2 minutes later.

"You didn't even shower. Nasty men." I scowled, saying the last part under my breath.

"I already did, before you woke up." He smirked. "I was waiting on you to wake up sleeping moon."

"Did you just call me sleeping moon?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, yes I did S.M." He answered with grin on his face.

"Don't call me that!" I growled at him.

"Ok Sleeping Moon." He smirked.

"Ugh!" He was so annoying. "Stop calling me that Perseus!"

"Oh I'll stop." He said still grinning. "When you start calling me by the name I prefer which is Percy."

"No…way."

"Ok sleeping moon lets go."

Why did he have to be so moody? One minute he is kind and nice, next he is annoying. Its not that I didn't like the name but I didn't want him thinking I thought of him different from other men, even though he is.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and we walked out the room.

"So." He said as we walked into the elevated. "How are we going to get the two groups to work together?"

I shrugged as I had never thought about it.

"I don't know." I said slowly. "Lets not think about that right now, let's just….. have fun?"

He nodded and the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Race ya!" I shouted already starting to run.

"No fair!" I heard him whining from behind me.

"I win!" I said and stopped with my feet in the water.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He grumbled and went further into the water. "Aren't you coming?"

"Uhh, no I will just stay here." I stuttered.

"Is someone scared of a little water on their skin?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"No, I just don't want to get my towel wet." I said trying to find an excuse.

"Then take it off and come in the water." He argued.

"I- I don't want it to get stolen." I said not believing my own words but hoping he would be dumb enough to believe it.

"Oh, ok." He said then disappeared into thin air.

"Perseus?" I asked wondering if he melted into the water or something.

He didn't answer.

"Perseus?" I asked getting worried. "Perseus, where are you?"

**Percy's POV**

I used my powers to disappear into air.

I chuckled. "Really Artemis? You're getting worried for a male?" I said still invisible to her eyes, I looked like a floating device you use when you're swimming or something to the mortals.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Behind you." I answered frightening her by becoming solid behind her.

"H-ho-how did you do that?" she stuttered.

"One of my new powers I got as a gift from my father." I answered smirking. "Anyways what's the real reason you don't want to come in the water with me?"

"As I said, I don't want my towel stolen." She said obviously lying.

"Is it because I'm a male who you think will violate you? Or try something with you in the water?" I asked trying to make her feel guilty but I knew it wouldn't work and she would just get angry at me.

Boy was I wrong.

**Artemis' POV**

The truth is, I didn't think Percy would do something like that, but I could never be too sure, but that wasn't the reason I didn't want to go in the beach with him.

"No," I answered quietly. "It's just that, I don't want to…" I thought trying to find a way to tell him…

**A/N: Ok I left u at a cliff hanger(or whatever it means to leave and have a big question mark at the end) for a reason and the story short hehe,**

**Review, I already started chapter 6 and im not taking out what she's going to say, lets see if you guys in review can figure it out hehe. **

**Hint: its in one of the other chapters. I will give the genius/geniuses who figures it out 1 powerful character of their choice, I will make it work with whatever you chose.**

**Name: your choice/s**

**Age: 13-18**

**Godly Parent: your choice/s**

**Skill: your choice/s**

**Would help if you came up with a back-story for them as well, PM me plz. Love the response I got, least I could do.**

**And for the person who who suggested a roman demigod, I will add, but its all part of the plan. Trust me, it'll make sense soon enough. **

**And i wont update till someone guesses, wrong or right, i wanna see if u guys have been paying attention or just waiting on the Pertemis stuff.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~**If you already read the chapter, read the bottom**~  
**

**A/N: lol Ok, that was some serious predictable guessing, but as u read this chapter you will find that all of you wrong cause you al guessed the same thing lol, I put the hint in chapter 4, when she didn't want to go swim with him hehe, take a look at it. lmao I'm still laughing lol.**

**I postponed the chapter hoping someone wudda got it but I cudnt wait any longer**

**Old song for this chapter but I still love that song.**

**Bring me back to life- Evanescence.**

**Anyways read plz**

**Artemis' POV**

"You can't what?" he asked confused.

"I can't swim." I confessed.

He started cracking up. I felt heat running over my face as embarrassment filled me.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled at him with anger to try and hide the embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I thought you knew how to swim." He said "I have heard stories of the tides and the moon liking each other so I would've guessed you knew how to swim." he finished still trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah well no one taught me." I said sadly.

"That's ok I'll teach you if you want." He offered his hand.

I wasn't too comfortable having someone hold me, especially not a male, but a part of me wanted to go with him. That part overpowered me and I took his hand.

He swam and held my hand. Soon I could feel that my feet weren't touching the sand anymore.

"Perseus, I-I don't think I-." I started.

"Don't worry, I wont let you drown," He interrupted me and turned his head to me and his hair looked amazing, and his smile, he looked so attractive and his voice made me feel I could trust him.

"O-ok, but if you let me go I will kill you, Perseus." I growled softly.

"You know, I did say to stop calling me that." Perseus pouted.

"No." I said simply. "And don't call me S.M or Sleeping moon, that makes me sound lazy and always sleeping or like I'm under a spell of Hypnos or something."

"Oh ok." He replied. "Ok sleeping moon, I won't call you sleeping moon anymore."

"Ugggh!" I rolled my eyes. "You're so annoying!"

"I try." He said with straight face then started laughing.

I started laughing with him for some reason.

I was so surprised, when was the last time I laughed with a man? And did I just call Perseus a man?

**Percy's POV**

We were laughing for 5 minutes and I was admiring how amazing her brown hair looked and her beautiful laugh. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and we came closer together and our lips almost touched.

"I think we should get started on your swimming shall we?" I said, breaking the moment after realizing what I was going to do, and that she would kill me afterwards.

"Umm yes." She said and tried to hide red face with her hair.

"Ok." I chuckled.

"First, you have to move your arms and legs like this. But I will have to let you go, don't worry I will form floatation bubble so you wont sink." I said willing the water to form a bubble around her.

"Ok watch me." I demonstrated.

She tried but was doing it wrong.

"No li- can I touch your arm?" I asked.

"Why do you want to touch my arm?" she hissed at me.

"To show you how to do it right." I said calmly with a smile.

"Oh, ok." She said turning crimson.

I held her arm and moved it the way it was supposed to be moved.

"Good, now you move your legs like…. This." I said moving my legs in slow motion.

"Oh ok, I think I get it now." She said and popped the bubble and went under.

"Artemis?" I asked. She appeared about 10 ft from me.

"Excellent, you can swim now!" I shouted like an announcer.

"Yep." She said and went back under the water and appeared next to me within seconds.

"Ok you can swim underwater now, but you need to learn how to do it above water." I said. "Watch me."

I started swimming from her and then swam back to her.

"Ok now you try."

She swam and this time she got it on the first try.

"Nice job Sleeping Moon." I said which received me a glare.

"Ok so anything else I should learn?" She asked.

"Nope, you can already stay above water with your floaty so you're good." I said.

"What? I am?" She said then sank under.

"Artemis!" I shouted then dove into the water.

I couldn't see her. She was going to take in too much water if she doesn't breathe air soon.

I was searching for 2 minutes and then I saw her near at the bottom. Next to her I saw a sea monster with her in his claw.

"I am a Son of Poseidon." I said impatiently to the monster. "Let her go this instant."

"Sorry brother, but I don't think so."

Brother? What the hell is the creep talking about? I thought as I swam closer.

"Who are you? And why do you call me brother?" I growled.

"I am Lamia, daughter of Poseidon." She screeched.

Lamia? Who's that… Oh no! I thought.

"Hand her over and I will spare you." I roared at her.

"Ummmm, no? yes? Fuck No!" She pouted. "Hera killed my children, so I will kill her Husband's children since she doesn't have any for herself."

"Shut up and let her go if you know what's good for you." I said trying to calm down.

"As I said n-."

I coated my fist with water and froze it then punched her in the face and she released Artemis and slammed into the ground.

"Now stay down and I wont kill you." I said with my most serious voice., I said swimming to Artemis.

"Never!" Lamia called out from behind me.

I turned around and swam at high speed **(A/N: I know he could swim at high speed for Artemis but whats sense in using a lot of energy if you don't know where someone is?)****.**

I saw two throwing knifes come sailing through the water at high speed, I quickly used the waves under water to send it turned to her, she tried to control the water and let it still go at me, but even though she was older and would've had better control than me if I was a demigod (which no one except the gods and people at Camp-Half-Blood knew.) but being a god, the advantage was on my side and the knifes were going to impale her Chest but I decided to will it to go directly into her eyes.

The knives went inside her head and came out the back of her head and went straight into a rock that was about 120 ft away.

I swam back to Artemis and brought her back to the surface and notice it was already night time.

I guess time went faster on earth than under water. I thought and appeared in our room. I used my powers to dry her clothes instead of changing her since I don't think she would like me feeling her in places or seeing there.

I tried sucking the water out from her and then she coughed and a lot more water came out.

"You're alive!" I said filled with elation.

"Yeah, but I do feel a huge headache." She said weakly.

"Let me take care of that." I offered. I got up and got some nectar from my bag and created some water and held it in my hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked with a confused look on her weak face.

"Shhh." I said quietly and used my other hand to widen the ball into a sweat band for your head. "Raise your head a little bit."

She did as she was told and moaned when it was around her head.

"How does it feel?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It feels amazing." She said with a smile on her face. "Like someone is massaging my head and the nectar is healing my head at the same time."

I covered her with a blanket I found in the closet.

"Ok sleeping moon, take a rest." I said walking over to my couch-bed.

"Perseus," she said weakly, I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"What was that? The thing that took me…"

"Lamia."

"W-what?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I killed her though." I said. "Its ok, take a rest Artemis

"Than- thank you." She said with a slight smile on her face. I returned her a smile and went to lay down.

5 minutes after I was lying down I realized something. If what Poseidon said was right, that means I must've been unconscious for a year and not 6 months, that's why Annabeth got so lonely, she must've given up on me. I thought and sighed mentally. I guess she had a point and I shouldn't mourn over the past, but I had wished she would've waited at least 2 years because people don't usually stay in comas for 2 days.

I wiped the thought from my head and went to sleep.

"Perseus!" I heard Artemis screaming.

"What?" I groaned taking sitting up.

"My face, its cleaner and feels a lot better, but what and how did you learn how to do that?" She said with glee.

"Wait are you mad at me or happy?" I asked sleepily.

"Answer my question." She pouted with her hands at her waist and I noticed her curves, she looked amazing, and I noticed she looked extra beautiful today, and she was so full of attitudes, like Annabeth, except she was more beautiful than Annabeth, and she is different in a way that I like, much more than when I was with Annabeth.

Dammit , why do I keep thinking about Artemis like that? I questioned myself mentally.

Because you love her babe said another voice in my head.

W-wha w-who are… wait a second I know that voice. I told her.

Aphrodite, stop messing with my head, just stop it I growled at her.

I'm not doing anything, and you should be thanking me She giggled. Since I didn't give you anything for getting all dirty on your pool side I added a touch to your healing-water powers, it makes the person extra beautiful when you use it!

That was you?! I asked surprised. Aphrodite Stay the fuck out of my head and my life.

Silence came into my head.

"Healers and Water powers." I answered shaking my head and looking more alive. "Remember how I told you I learnt how to heal from the Apollo Warriors?" She nodded slowly. "Well, this was the same technique I used on your ankle, but I covered it and pressed down to untwist your twisted ankle so you didn't realize."

"Oh, could you teach the daughters of Poseidon in the Hunt how to do that?" she asked pleading with her beautiful silver sparkling eyes. It made me realize I could teach my brother Keith as well.

"Sure, but that's when we leave tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said with a smile and hugged me.

"Uhh….. Art….emis…. you're….squi…shing…. me….."I said struggling to breath.

"Sorry." She said with a blush. "Anyways, let's go to a restaurant to get some lunch, we kinda overslept again."

"Sure." I said.

We got ready and got ready to leave.

"Let me call the Limo guy and have him pick us up." She said.

"Nah, lets walk." I said. She nodded in agreement and we left.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down and a waiter came and was supposed to be taking our orders and he started talking to Artemis.

"So, haven't seen you here before." He said.

"I suggest you leave now." Artemis growled at him.

"Come on honey do-."

"She said leave now asshole." I roared at him.

"Oh yeah or else what?" He asked with a smug.

I smiled evilly and punched him in the face and he slammed into the wall.

"You didn't have to do that Perseus." Artemis said with a smile on her face.

"I know, but I just felt the need to-."

"Sir, I would suggest you leave now." Said a man who I noticed was the manager who was a woman. Long blond hair and a beautiful face.

"Really? Why?" I asked innocently.

"For assaulting my employee!" She yelled at me.

"Huh, is that what the little punk told you?" I said.

"Leave!" She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry but, he was hitting on my friend here and she asked him to leave her alone and he didn't, then I told him to leave her alone, and he asked or what, so I punched him in the face and he slammed into the wall," I said politely. "Pardon me but wasn't he supposed to be serving us not hitting on the young lady there?"

She stood in silence as no one had probably talked to her like that before.

"Come on Artemis lets go." I said and offered her my hand.

"No, you can stay." Said the manager, "I will have someone else take your order, and you," She turned to her employee.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" yikes, Ex-employee, he walked out the room and we waited for 2 minutes before someone else came and took our order.

**Artemis' POV**

"You know I can take care of myself you know." I said with a smile that I couldn't control.

"I know, but I like helping you." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you, but honestly, I can handle myself." I shrugged.

"What's bothering you?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing." I lied.

"It can't be nothing, there is something you're hiding." He said.

"Well, men used to hit on me, but when I was walking down the street with you, I realized a lot of people were looking at me, especially men." I said honestly.

"Well you're extremely beautiful, why wouldn't they look?" He said.

He thinks I'm beautiful? I thought.

"Well they usually do, but they were looking at me the way they look at Aphrodite even though I glared at them." I said feeling uneasy. "And the guy hitting on me made me even more suspicious that something wasn't right."

He froze and had a thinking look on his face.

"Its nothing, you probably look great, you have a tan you know." He said as if he found the perfect excuse.

"I have a tan?" I asked wiping the thought of him finding an excuse from my head.

"Yeah, look at the water." He said.

I looked and saw that I was tanned.

"Oh." I said embarrassed with my cheeks getting red and he started laughing softly.

"I can't believe you didn't realize you had a tan." He laughed, and my cheeks got redder.

"Then how didn't you get a tan yesterday?" I shot at him.

"I'm a god of tides and kinda ocean and stuff, besides I have heat resistance, I can't get a tan unless I make myself get one." He explained.

Thankfully the waitress came and took our order. We ate and left the restaurant.

We were walking back to the hotel when I heard a noise.

It was the man who tried to hit on me.

He was holding a gun that smoke was coming from and I looked beside me to see Perseus and saw that he wasn't there.

I turned my head again to see Perseus running towards the man and then smashed his fist into the man's face which knocked out a lot of teeth, then kicked him in his stomach and hit him in his back then grabbed his neck and squeezed it till the man was quiet. Perseus was glowing red like when I tried to kill him and his warriors.

"Perseus?" I frowned and walked closer to him.

"Yes sleeping moon?" He asked with a smile and the glow went away.

I rolled my eyes and we walked back to hotel and went to our room.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Not sure." I answered and sat on the bed.

"We're leaving tomorrow right?" Perseus asked.

"Yes Percy." I said.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I said yes….Perseus." I said realizing I called him Percy.

"Noo, you called me Percy." He said with a victorious grin on his face.

"Shut up." I said with a smile.

"Ok, umm…. How about a walk in the park eh?"

"Yes!" I said standing up smiling.

We went to the park.

"Cool! This place looks amazing!" I said when I arrived at the park.

"Yeah, its so clean and smells like the actual wild." He said smelling the air.

"Yep. I wonder why its empty right now."

Not too long after I said that

"RAWRRR!"

"What the?" Perseus said.

A ton of monsters came from behind trees.

"Did you bring your weapon Perseus?" I asked.

"Hehe, I always have it." He said and launched at a group of monsters.

I made my silver bow appear and I started knocking out monsters.

We were fighting them off for hours, but they seemed to keep coming back.

"Why the hell are there so many?!" Perseus yelled slashing and summoning waves to destroy them.

"Lamia!" I shouted still shooting but now shooting slower because of shooting for so long. "This is her army."

"Ok, but what do they want with us?" he asked still using powers and killing monsters.

I realized night was coming down and we had to finish up and get back to the hotel.

"You killed her so now they want revenge." I replied.

We finished and I read the time in the sky and saw that it was 11 pm.

"I think we need to get back to camp as soon as possible and start training, Lamia's army wasn't half as strong as this back when she was alive centuries ago." I said. He nodded and we teleported back to the hotel.

"Ok lets get-." He started but stopped. "Artemis, your arm!"

"Its nothing ju-."

**Percy's POV**

"Its nothing ju-." Artemis said then fell to the ground her silver eyes rolled back into her head.

My heart raced as I thought of her dying. I summoned some ambrosia and water and quickly started trying to heal her.

"Artemis?" I said with fear.

Nothing.

I increased the healing by summoning nectar and adding it.

"Artemis!" I said feeling dread wash over me.

Nothing.

I summoned both ambrosia and nectar and mixed them then healed her with them both.

"Artemis?"

Nothing.

I looked at the wound then used the healing water to force out the poison.

DAMMIT! I said mentally.

It was extremely hard to take out the poison. It was like trying to lift 10 fully grown elephants.

"Artemis?" I said as I used as much power as I could to heal her entire body at the same time, then I noticed she started levitating still laying down.

"What the?" she muttered.

"Artemis!" I shouted with joy. "You're alive!"

"Yes, but why am I floating in the air?" she said quietly.

"Oh sorry," I said and took her into my arms bridal style. "You blacked out and I had to try a bunch of combinations of healing to get the poison out of you."

"W-what?" she asked.

"That wound you had on your arm." I explained. "It had been poisoned, but its ok now you're fine." I finished with a smile.

"No!" she screamed

"What? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Stop saving me, I can take care of myself!" she screeched and jumped out of my arms.

"I know but, I -."

"Wanted to be the hero?"

"No, I just di-."

"Save it, let's just get over this and leave tomorrow." She growled and went into her bed.

"Ok?" I said confused.

I went to sleep wondering what the fuck is she pissed about.

She woke me up at exactly 6 and we got ready and left the hotel, we teleported to Olympus without whispering a word to the other.

"See you later Artemis." I said.

She said nothing and walked away.

I felt tired, too tired to think about what just happened, teleporting such a long distance seriously tired me out. I went to my palace and went to my room.

I slept till 4 pm. I woke up and teleported back to the Warriors.

They were Training, er- sparring? I did not know they were all surrounding two people who were fighting.

I went closer and saw that it was Travis and Conner standing over two others which gave me an idea on how to get the two camps together, but I pushed the thought away from now and see what's going on.

"Percy!" they all said when they noticed I was there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Having a tournament." Drew said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked getting excited. "Can I play?"

"Sure but you need a partner," he said. "Only person who doesn't have a partner is umm… let's see," he took up a clip board and I noticed he had a tournament kind of champion thing.

"Michael, he is still injured barely, but no one wants to team with him and because they feel it will slow them down." Drew said.

"Oh ok, I'll team with him." I said.

"Ok, so far we had 2 battles." He handed me the clip board and I saw all the teams and matches that will come. I was surprised that some of them made names for themselves.

1st Battle = Nico+ Deuce (Deadly Performance) VS. Bane and Joe.

Winner advances to 2nd battle

Winner = Deadly Performance

1st Battle = Danny + George (Dangeorus) VS. Ace and Jake (Ache)

Winner Advances to 2nd battle

Winner = Dangeorus

1st Battle = James + Keith (Lightning Aqua) VS. Tommy and Nathan

Winner advances to 2nd battle.

Winner = Lightning Aqua

1st Battle = Travis and Conner (Stolls) VS. Joe and Matt

Winner Advances to 2nd battle

Winner = Stolls

1st Battle = Drew and Tyler VS. Ron and Jon (RAJE)

Winner =

1st Battle = Michael….

"We didn't have anyone else to pair Michael with, should we pair him with you?" Drew asked.

"Yep."

"Ok." He said that then wrote down stuff on the clipboard.

"Ok guys, the last first battle will be a 2 on 2 on 2!" he said.

2 on 2 on 2? Ok I'm excited, I hope they fight well.

So far a couple battles were already won so mostly second battles were left and one 1st battle.

We geared up and were getting ready for the 2 on 2 on 2.

"Ok Michael lets do this." We bumped fists and walked into battle.

Drew was geared up as well and so were the rest of challengers.

"Oh you guys didn't make a name…" Drew said.

Both of us (Michael and I) exchanged looks and shouted.

"R.C.F!"

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Raining Chariot Force." Michael said and rolled his eyes. There were "oh's in the crowd. **(A/N: for the name, well, Athena and Poseidon worked on something together, I think it was the chariot, Poseidon did the horse part and Athena did the part where you ride in, not sure.)**

We started battling, swords started clashing.

15 minutes later, Raje was defeated leaving Drew and Tyler.

We engaged in battle and were fighting furiously for about an hour.

"Damn, you guys have been practicing." I smirked.

"Thanks." Said Tyler.

We continued battling for another 10 minutes and Michael dropped his swords.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This." With one swift movement he dodged and evaded every attack and quickly jabbed Tyler and Drew in weak spots so fast I was twitching. They stood still not being able to move. Their swords dropped to ground.

Everyone's eyes went O.O .

2 of the best fighters went down so easily by one.

"Well, that's then end of that isn't it?" Michael said coolly as if he did nothing.

"How did you do that?" I asked coming out of shock.

"I'm a master of hand to hand combat Perce," He said with a smirk. "I told you before I joined the group."

"Oh." Was all I said.

Someone else announced the next battle and we cleared the battlefield.

James came forward and said. "Here is a battle between 4 of the most destructive warriors. DEADLY PERFOMANCE, VS DANGEORUS!" the crowd roared and the 4 walked out in gears ready to fight.

They started battling, It was intense. It was hard to tell who was winning. They exchanged blows so fast and so furiously it was near impossible to tell who was winning. But in the end Deadly Performance won, but it was Obvious they were extremely tired.

By now it had been Night time and I told the Warriors to take a rest and tomorrow we continue.

We woke up and got ready again.

"LIGHTNING AQUA VS THE STOLLS!" said Drew and the crowd.

L.A won rather easily.

"Ok, now the winner of this battle gets to fight R.C.F" Drew said.

"L.A VS. D.P!" The crowd went silent. "In 30 minutes because L.A needs to…."

"Nah, we're good." Said James and Keith in unison.

"Ok." Drew said.

10 minutes later D.P came out.

All of our hoods were off because we were at camp so we could see Nico and Deuce smirking.

"Let's do this!" said James.

They started battling and it was completely even, they were in complete sync as if they were acting.

Hours passed and they began to slow down then they both fell to the ground.

Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Well, hmm, I suppose no one wins then?" Drew said in a asking voice. "Ok so the automatic winners are R.F.C!"

"I have a better idea." I said. "Let's make it a triple threat 2 on 2 on 2 math for best."

"Ok, but that has to wait a while," Drew whispered to me, then turned to the crowd "Ok, in 2 hours, we have a triple threa-." He was cut off by an arrow sailing pass his head and hitting a tent's highest point which was a metal tip.

"Mind if we watch?" said a girl's voice.

All the warriors quickly got in battle mode.

"What are you doing here hunter?" Drew growled.

"We just came to watch you." She said and then a few more hunters came.

"Well sorry, but we don't think so." Ace said smoothly then charged at her.

"Ace, halt." I said stopping him instantly. "We're going to be working together for a long time, letting them watch us isn't going to hurt." He sighed and the rest groaned but stopped in acceptance.

I turned to the girl "And Thalia, watch where you shoot you're damned arrows, you almost took Drew's head off."

"Yeah yeah sea-weed brain." She said rolling her eyes.

I ignored her. "Where is Artemis?" I asked.

"I'm right here." She said walking up to me from behind some hunters. "Why do you care if I'm here or not?"

"uhh, umm." I stuttered and my face felt like it was on fire. Everyone started laughing, probably at my stupidity since they had no other reason.

"Well, I was wondering why the hunters were here alone." I said finally.

"Ok." She responded calmly.

**Artemis' POV**

I had decided to move our camp to the guy's camp because when I came back, the huntress camp was totally ruined. I found out that there was a monster attack and only few girls were able to fend them off and they got to destroy the camp.

We arrived at the Warrior's camp and saw that 4 boys were just finishing a battle which made me thought they must've been sparring. Then this one guy started talking when they both fainted and Thalia shot an arrow at his head missing on purpose, then started talking.

Right now the warriors were getting ready for another sparring lesson I think. I saw that there was no one who I knew wasn't going to battle which made me thought that these were the best in the group.

"READY?! FIGHT!" Shouted a guy .

It was incredibly, they were all fighting each other furiously and yet, 6 of them seemed to be on a certain person's team.

"Hey, why are they only fighting 4 other people and not all 5?" I asked the guy.

"It's a triple threat team battle, and my name is Drew, Artemis." He said to me.

"Do not call me Artemis, that's Lady Artemis to you!" I said shocked at his tone, since I wasn't used to demigods calling me just 'Artemis'

"No, we are warriors, we do not serve anyone nor do we bow to anyone , not even Percy, we do things of our own free will." He said in a smooth voice.

I was puzzled, how the heck did Percy raise these warriors, they have no respect.

"And if you think we do not have respect, you think wrong, we just won't bow to anyone, that doesn't mean we're not respectful." He said smiling slightly.

I turned my head and saw that the battle was still going on.

Percy summoned a thunder storm and the clouds and sky darkened, Keith summoned a water giant with powers he probably had gotten from Poseidon, another was standing still looking around him and smirking, Nico and his brother both made the earth ripple and undead soldiers started pouring out in huge numbers, James, my brother, was totally coated with electricity, it looked as if he was being shocked by lightning yet it wasn't affecting him.

"Whoa." My hunters said in awe and fear? The warriors just looked calm as if they had seen better. This kind of power was immense, and this is just a sparring battle, my hunters really don't stand a chance against any of them, except for the one who was standing still.

The one that was standing still, he, vanished? In a matter of seconds, Keith and Nico's brother were knocked unconscious.

"What the hell?" I whispered in confusion.

"Nice work Michael." Said Percy with a smirk on his face.

"Twas no problem, now let's finish this." Michael said.

Who is this Michael kid? And how did he do that? That speed was unreal, and how did he knock them out so quickly?

**No body's POV**

Both James and Nico knew what must be done to defeat R.C.F. They exchanged looks and attacked Percy and Michael together keeping their defenses up.

Percy started battling with Nico and James started fighting Michael.

**James and Michael's battle (No-One's POV)**

James attacked Michael with his sword Michael dodged and punched him in his belly, then James used the pummel of his sword to hit Michael in the head. He was about to hold his sword at Michael's head but he dodged and rolled out of the way.

They continued for several minutes, both getting really tired, but both willing to fight more. They kept battling, both waiting for the other to slip up.

Then Michael came up with an idea and used his sword to throw away James' sword and his.

Now it had become a hand to hand combat battle.

James had a smirk on his face because he was coated with lightning so any contact would be a win for him.

Michael thought he was going to win easy because he was a master, but surprisingly, James was keeping up with him in both speed and skill.

"Hey James, how did you learn how to do these moves?" Michael said dodging a blow that would've been critical and throwing a punch that was dangerously effective but yet it missed.

"Practice." He answer throwing punches and kicks furiously. "Most of us are Archer/Swordsmen, I prefer Swordsman/Close Combat."

"Ah, ok." Michael said still fighting furiously.

They both continued attacking deadly and dodging.

**Percy VS Nico (No One's POV)**

They were battling evenly. Both using their powers to get an advantage but even though Percy was a god, Nico some how managed to keep up. Both were striking at high speed and using powers, Nico summoned armies of undead, and Percy commanded the rain to beat down on them mercilessly. But Nico also having control over some of Percy's powers, was able to use it against Percy.

Now they were both drained of power, so it had become a full on swordsman battle.

"Nico, you're almost as good as me now, you've been training." Percy said slashing at Nico, and blocking at the same time.

"Almost?" Nico asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

They continued fighting evenly for hours, and so did James and Michael.

**Percy's POV**

I swung my sword and then saw that I almost sliced off Hermes' head. Then we all stopped fighting.

"HEY!" he yelled at me.

"Eh, your fault for jumping in the middle of a battle." I said smugly.

"Whatever, Zeus wants you and your Warriors at Olympus in 30 minutes, if you don't mind I'm going to get Artemis, if she came back from her 3 days hu-." He said but stopped when he saw Artemis and the hunters standing together in one side of the camp. "Artemis? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing and I will be at Olympus." She said.

"Ok, your hunters should come too." He said then disappeared.

"Ok guys, get ready, take a shower and get ready for the meeting." I said and they nodded and walked away.

I walked towards Artemis who was being Questioned by her Hunters.

"Hey Artemis, can I speak to you in private?" I asked.

"Ok? Hunters, give me a few minutes." She said and the hunters left glaring at me.

"So, umm, when are we going to start the mission?" I asked.

"Not sure, that's probably what the meeting is about, but we're most likely starting tomorrow."

"Ah, ok, next question, why did you come here?"

She shrugged and last time she did that something was wrong.

"Our camp got destroyed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear, you can set up camp nearby here if you want, monsters rarely attack here." I said with concern.

"Thank you Percy!" She said and hugged me.

She smelt wonderful, like the smell of nature, natural scent, it was so intoxicating, I loved it.

I hugged her back and didnt realize how long we were hugging for until…

"What the hell is going on?" Nico and Thalia said in unison.

We quickly broke apart and blushed.

"I was just hugging Percy as thanks for letting us camp out nearby." Artemis said coming with something quickly.

"Riiight." Nico said with sarcasm in his voice. "First time I'm hearing about Artemis touch her, much less hug her."

Our cheeks got as red as if we were on fire.

"Whatever, why are you here?" I asked changing the topic.

"The warriors and hunters are arguing, and they wont stop." Nico explained.

"Hmm, ok I'll be there." Both I and Artemis said at the same time. We blushed again.

We both went to them and told them that were leaving right now. Then we teleported to Olympus, it didn't cost much energy because two gods were doing it together.

I noticed Hades was standing next to Zeus' throne.

We appeared and went to our respective thrones, and our groups sat at our throne feet.

"Good now that everyone is here." Zeus said. "Tomorrow both Hunters and Warriors leave to start there mission. Another thing, Hades will become an Olympian since we only have 13." Few seconds later, a dark black throne appeared beside Poseidon's.

"Now, for the war plans, since the roman campers will be going to camp half-blood, I suggest, that they wait on the Warriors and Hunters to escort them after they finish their mission." Zeus must've wanted us to work together more. I thought.

Yes, I think so too. Artemis said in my head.

"When the Warriors and Hunters are finished with their mission, we will have a meeting the day after. Meeting Dismissed." He disappeared and so did the other gods.

"Hey Artemis, lets go to my Palace instead, I don't feel like going back to Camp right now, its too far and I'm tired." I whispered to her. She nodded and we teleported us to my Palace.

The warriors didn't look confused seeing they had been here before but the hunters looked confused.

"This isn't Artemis' Palace, it looks beautiful though, where are we?" Thalia said looking around.

"We're at Percy's Palace." Artemis said.

Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you just call him Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yes? Why?" She asked with a slight blush they she hid perfectly, but I saw it.

"Nothing, uhh, Warriors, lets to go to our rooms." Nico commanded and the warriors left.

"I will show you hunters your room." I said ignoring what happened.

"Follow Percy, he will show you your rooms seeing its his palace." She said and her hunters looked at her again.

"What?!" She said angrily.

"Come I will show you your rooms." I said and directed the hunters to their rooms and went back to where Artemis was but she wasn't there.

**Artemis' POV**

I went to Percy's pool sat at the side and put my feet in the water.

I love him, yet I don't, I don't know if I love him. I can't love him, it just cant happen, I cant love him.

"Sleeping Moon?" A voice asked and was getting closer to me.

"Hey Percy." I said softly.

"What's wrong Artemis?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

I shook my head.

"Come on something's wrong, what is it?" He asked so kindly and warmly.

"I don't know, I just don't know, I feel weak." I said. Then I felt a tear running down my face.

"You're not weak, and please don't cry." He said sat beside me.

"I'm not crying, and I am weak!" I shouted at him then felt horrible after.

"Percy I'm sorry." I said quickly. "But, you saved me like a million times when we went to that hotel and I just feel weak that I couldn't save myself."

"It's ok Artemis, you don't have to be sorry." He said then got up and started walking away.

"P-Percy, don't leave, please." I said feeling weaker than ever. He stopped and turned around.

"Why?" He said with a little anger boiling in his voice. "I am really tired and you are really confused right now."

"I feel safer when you're around me." I admitted. "Please don't leave." I said and got up and walked to him.

"Artemis, you just said that you don't want to feel weak, and I don't want you to feel that way." He said with concern in his voice.

"I know." I sighed.

"Let me show you to your room, we have a big chase tomorrow." He said walking back to the palace.

"Ok." I said feeling relieved that he didn't hate me, or does he?

I'm definitely not falling for him, I just cannot. I thought and went to sleep.

"Good night sleeping moon." Percy said and walked out the room closing the door.

**Percy's POV**

I sighed after I closed the door.

She is so different from anyone I had ever met, just unpredictable, and why does she even touch me? I'm a guy. I stopped thinking about it and went to my room.

"Perseus, guard her, guard my daughter Artemis Please, become her guardian and do not let anything happen to her." Said Zeus in my dream.

"Ok Zeus, but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it because I don't want Artemis to get hurt." I said.

BANG! BANG! I heard on my door and woke up instantly.

"Percy open up!" Thalia shouted.

I opened the door and saw that they were all standing behind her.

"Get ready Percy, we're leaving in a few minutes." Artemis said. "We meet at the pool, in 15 minutes."

"Ok." I answered and closed the door.

I got ready quickly and got my things that I would need and went to the pool. Everyone was already there.

"Ok, so where do we start on our chase?" I asked.

"They are somewhere near the roman camp, but that is too far to transport everyone, so we will go half way and walk the rest of the way." Artemis answered.

"Hmm, I have a better idea for the walking part." I said remembering something.

"Yes? What is that?" She asked in questioning tone.

"BlackJack!" I said, and as if on cue, he appeared in the sky and landed next to me. " We will take Pegasus', I had them, but I forgot about them, they are at my stable over there." I pointed to it.

"Wow , I didn't even realize it was there." Artemis said.

"Well I am the god of horses," I said proudly. "Anyways, there is only enough for the warriors so we might be pairing up."

The hunters growled.

"Hey, unless you want to walk for about 200 miles, you ride the pegasi."

They quieted down and more pegasi came and we paired up.

Ofcourse, Artemis and I were on the same Pegasus.

We teleported into the air which was supposed to be half way to the roman camp then I heard a scream, both male and female.

I looked back and saw that Thalia was screaming. Dammit I forgot she was scared of heights. And I noticed Nico was screaming from Thalia squeezing him to death.

"Thalia, stop screaming and ease your grip on Nico." Artemis sighed.

"Haha, a daughter of Zeus who's afraid of heights." I chuckled softly remembering Thalia's fear.

"Don't laugh at her." Artemis fake pouted.

"Ok sleeping moon." I smirked at her. She wrapped her Arms around my stomach so she wouldn't fall off, and the hunters did the same to the warriors.

We started Flying, and silence was among us.

10 hours later, the pegasi started slowing down and I told everyone that we needed to land.

We set up a small camp. The hunters made theirs as far away as possible from the warriors as they could.

I summoned hay for the Pegasi to eat and then went to rest.

We started our chase again the next day.

"There!" said one of the warriors. "There's Echidna and the chimera."

We lowered our pegasi and got ready for battle. There were other monsters beside her, a lot more than the ones we faced last time we attacked her.

We began battle and easily wiped out the group without working together as a team. Now it was only Echidna and The chimera left.

"Warriors and Hunters take Echidna, Percy and I will take the chimera." Artemis said, and with that everyone moved.

We started battle with the stupid beast, and surprisingly it wasn't as stupid as I thought. It dodged blows easily and was very fast for its size.

It turned its attention from me and was about to launch its claws at Artemis and shred her to pieces which it could've done because she didn't have any swords to block it.

I ran and it launched into me but luckily I wasn't shredded because it wasn't focusing on me, but I could tell I must've broken my right arm. I tried not to scream, at the pain and not to look at my arm. Artemis had a shocked look on her face and immediately started shooting arrows at the beast.

She shot it in both eyes and in all of its feet.

"You beast will die painfully." She said and shot it in the eyes again, and into the wounded feet.

The chimera was stuck helplessly to the ground because of the arrows and was howling in pain, then Artemis shot it in the head and it turned to dust.

She ran to me and look at my arm.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Artemis asked.

"Because, I never want to see you hurt." I said truthfully.

"But I-."

"I don't care if you can Artemis, I don't want to see you hurt at all." I said, starting to stand up.

She went silent for a moment then said. "Ok, lets go see if the others are doing better than we are." She said walking over to me and helping me walk.

They were doing quite well against Echidna.

"Just kill me already!" Echidna cried with arrows in her feet and her fingers cut off and nose tip gone.

"No! I want to torture you more." Nico and Thalia said together. Then they both kicked her in the face and punched her, it was just brutal.

"Nice to see you guys are torturing her, did she give any information?" Artemis asked.

Both stuttered for a second. "Uhh, no, we were just torturing for fun."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Tyler, Keith, help me walk please."

She looked at me. "Go interrogate her, I'll be fine." I said smiling.

Tyler and Keith helped took me and Artemis went over to Echidna.

**Artemis' POV**

I felt kind of sad letting Percy go, even though it was for the best, but i smelt him and his sea scent was so amazing, I just loved it. Probably has something to do with Moons and Tides or something like that.

I went to Echidna.

"What's going on Echidna? Where were you going with this Army?" I said calmly. "Don't say you don't know because if you didn't realize, I'm not an idiot, so speak the truth."

"Army, build army, fight and kill gods, 100 years time, Olympus falls, Titans and Giants rise, Olympians fall!" Echidna screeched at me and I punched her straight in the face and she turned to dust.

"That's all I needed to hear." I walked back to Percy and saw that his healers and mine were working on him.

"How is he?" I asked with a concern.

"He is going to be fine, just a broken arm and a few broken ribs." said Amy, who was my best healer.

"Ok." I responded and they left. "Set up both camps together, we need to start working together, tomorrow we leave for the roman camp."

"We don't need to work together, we were fine on our own." Said Phoebe.

"That's because things weren't that hard, but there will be challenges that require both teams full trust and I intend of having that among us." I said with coldness in my voice.

They didn't argue anymore and went to set up camp.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes Artemis?" he answered.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"Its ok. Just, easy on the yelling about 'I'm not weak speeches' I know you're not, but I just feel the urge to protect you." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him. "Ok Perseus."

"Can you not call me that?" He frowned.

"No, I prefer calling you this than Percy."

"Ok sleeping moon." He smirked at me.

Damn him!

"Can you teach them how to do that healing-water trick?" I asked.

"Sure, when they're done I will show them."

"Thanks Percy." I said and helped him get to the group.

**Percy's POV**

"If you are a child of Poseidon, or a child of a minor water god, please stay, others can go train." I said with Artemis still beside me.

Only 10 of them remained. 9 hunters and my brother Keith.

"Ok, first, we will need ambrosia and nectar." I said.

Artemis summoned some and I smiled at her.

"Then, you use your water power to control the water and …..umm, I know Keith can summon water from nothing but, since the rest cant, I will grant you the power." I stretched my hand forward and they glowed.

"Ok, now, you control the water and mix it with the ambrosia or nectar, I wouldn't suggest mixing both unless you were a god ofcourse, then pull the water with the ambrosia or nectar closer to together, and then control it on the spot that is hurting and the person will feel the currents of water flowing which messages them while the ambrosia or nectar works and heals them but becomes more effective because of the technique." I continued. "Practice with it and you will become very good with it, and do it without much effort. I need to get some rest right now." I looked at Artemis. "Can you help me walk to my tent please?" I asked politely and she nodded.

We arrived at my tent and she helped me get ready for bed.

"How are we going to travel tomorrow?" Artemis asked.

"Pegasi." I said.

"No I mean you're injured." Artemis said with a bit of worry in her face.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." I said with a smile.

"Ok." She smiled and left.

I fell asleep almost immediately as she left.

**A/N: there is your update folks.**

**REVIEW!**

**LMAO! okkk sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy! i will update asap! i missed the story, btu u try being a str8 A/B STudent and best football player on ur team then tell me how easy u keep time ... haha got ya, but i am a great football player and A/B student anyways, updating as soon as i can, 2 days or today  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, but as you may all know, SCHOOL IS IN, AND GONNA BE HARD TO UPDATE, EVEN THO I WRITE EACH CHAPTER IN 1 DAY XD. But I will be busy, the least I can do is a weekly update, maybe even a fortnight update, and RL takes over. IDEAS HELP! And so does criticism, I wont get mad L 8) **

**Also, I wanna write a lemon, a Perseus Harem or something, just an awesome serious fucking fuck plot line thing with Artemis and others, I really wanna write one! I didn't make this lemon cause of the inappropriate things that are in a lemon, and they don't get rated as much as none lemons. Damn I wanna write one, any girl out there wanna co write with me? I don't want your facebook or wha-eva, just not too easy to write stories if you don't have a set plan, even if you do, you'll run out of ideas fast cause gotta do some thinking to get ideas. But if you want a short 2k word Story, a set plan is good without any further ideas.**

**(I wanna make a lemon, I haven't seen a good lemon in months, should prolly make a 50k+ word lemon, make a lemon that's actually exciting and long and not a stupid 3k word BS.)**

**Anyone remembers when I said other couples might be in the story? Well, take a wild guess on one I made xD**

**You're going down- Sick Puppies!**

**Enjoy CHAPTER 7!**

**Nobody's POV**

"Wake up Perseus." She said smiling at his sleeping face.

"5 more minutes mom." He muttered sleepily.

"I am not your mother!" She screeched at him. "Now wake up!"

He jumped up and looked at her.

"What's up Arty?" He smirked at her.

"Would you stop giving me nicknames?" She shrugged. "Do you have energy to travel? We need to get to the roman camp."

"I could try, but I certainly cannot fly a Pegasus with my wounds." He answered softly.

"Oh, ok. I will inform the others to pack up camp and get the pegasi ready."

She was walking out of the tent when…

"How did you get in my tent?" Percy called out behind her.

"Your tent blocks out everyone except gods Perseus." She replied still walking away.

He got up and groaned.

He used his powers and created a new uniform and then limped outside.

"Ok, now that we're ready, I will go-." Artemis said and turned to go to his tent but stopped when she saw him.

"Percy, you shouldn't be walking on your own." She said with deep concern in her voice and ran to help him.

Both Hunters and Warriors mouths were touching the floor when they heard the concern and the words that escaped Artemis' mouth.

Artemis carried him to where the others were and noticed eyes were watching her.

"What?" She scowled.

Silence.

"We need to get going now." She snapped at them and they moved instantly.

They all got in the same pairs.

"Artemis?" Percy asked looking at Blackjack.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, nevermind."

"Ok?" she responded and went on Blackjack.

**Artemis' POV**

I climbed on Perseus' Pegasus.

The Pegasus lowered itself and then Percy came on to its back behind me then it stood up.

He came closer behind me and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Am I too close?" He asked.

"No, its fine." I replied quickly.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I could smell his amazing sea-scent. His hands were firm around me and I felt so safe, even though he was almost totally incapable of defending himself, but I felt secure around him.

"Should we leave Arty?" Percy asked. I nodded and I gave the others the signal and we all flew into the air.

**6 hours later.**

We were riding for 6 hours and everyone was getting tired. Though no one complained, they were showing it on their faces when I looked to check on them.

"Its ok guys, only about 10 more minutes till we're at the camp." I assured them.

A few minutes later and Mt. Diablo was in sight.

We flew for another 5 minutes till we saw the little tiber and flew over it and landed on the borders.

The roman campers were all armed and ready for battle.

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Percy." Jason said rather happily with Piper beside him.

"'Sup man." I said looking at the couple.

"Nothin' really," He started. "Just waitin' on you to come and escort us to the other Camp."

We came off the winged-horses and I was still being helped to walk by Artemis.

"Is that Artemis helping you to walk?" Leo asked with disbelief.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"Isn't she supposed to pulverize any guy that comes within 10 feet of her?" He asked probably not sure what the hell is going on.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Artemis growled angrily at him. "We didn't come here for twenty questions, we came to escort." She said, starting to calm down. "Now, I believe you are all ready for the trip back?"

"Yes Lady Artemis." He said after shaking his head from fear.

"Come on Leo, get your stuff." Jason said putting a hand on his shoulder.

They both left and within 5 minutes all of the roman campers were infront of me and Artemis.

"It's a kinda long travel back to Camp Half Blood, about a day a-." Artemis started but was cut off by Leo.

"Isnt there a faster way?" He asked,

"Teleporting." Artemis said. "But I'm too exhausted to teleport all of us and Perseus is wounded."

"Well remember the Argo II?" Piper asked. "We could use that to carry all of us back to camp in like 5 hours."

"Oh right, I totally forgot about that, I thought you left it at Camp Half Blood though Leo." I said looking towards him.

"Was faster than walking all the way here." Leo smirked at me, which I then noticed was that my hand was now around Artemis' neck and it looked like we were a couple. I felt my face beginning to burn and I quickly stopped myself and remember that she was helping me to stand.

"Whatever. Let's go." I scowled, which he just grinned at even more.

"OH! I almost forgot to ask you…" He started "Artemis can you go away for a while?"

"Why?" She growled.

"Uhhh, never mind, I'll ask ya later Perce." He said and ran to the ship.

We boarded the ship and left for camp.

We reached in a few hours, just around sunset, since it's a different time zone and all that crap.

"We're here." I sighed quietly.

"Hmm?" Artemis said and looked at me and I saw her beautiful silver eyes that I always got lost in.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

We all left the ship.

"Ok, you all go to the wherever you eat, us and the gods will go to the big house to talk to Chiron." Leo said non-chalantly.

All of us went to the big house. (Me, Artemis, Thalia, Phoebe, Leo, Jason, Nico, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Frank and James.)

I opened the door and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing a game of cards.

**Nobody's POV**

There was a girl with blonde hair and a guy with dark brown hair sitting in a couch as if waiting for the game to be finished.

"Hey Percy." The girl called Percy.

"Umm….. hi?" he said confused at the stranger talking to him.

She frowned and got up, then pouted which he noticed was fake. "It's me Annabeth."

"Oh, hey Annabeth, I would like to talk to you but I need to speak to Chiron first." He answered as if He couldn't wait to get away from her.

"Percy! Err, I mean, Lord Perseus." Chiron said correcting himself.

"Please, I'm still the same ole Percy Teacher." Percy smiled at him. "Anyways, you may have already been informed that the roman campers will be joining us for training for our facedown with Gaea."

"Yes indeed, tomorrow night will be capture the flag so it should be exciting shouldn't it?" He said.

"Yes, but, seeing that we have 2 immortal groups instead of one this time, we need to divide it evenly, how many demigods are at Camp half-blood? 100?" Percy asked trying to hold back my excitement.

"Try 500, a lot of demigods have been claimed by their godly parents over the time you have been gone."

"Oh," Percy said shocked, and turned to Jason. "How many are in the roman demigods side?"

"About 300 , right Reyna?" Jason thought.

"Yeah, around that." She sighed.

"Damn haha, anyways, we will divide it evenly." Percy said as devious thought came to my head. "Oh and can you push it back a few days? I want to do a little test to see who I want on my team-."

"Whoa! You get to have a team?" Artemis looked at Him with her hands on her hips.

"I want a team too!"

"Ok ok, jeez." He smirked at her. "Don't have to scream like a 6 year old in my ears Artemis. But you're goin down!"

"Oh yeah?!" She said going into His face. "Bring it! Warriors VS. Hunters!"

"OH WE'LL BRING IT! BUT THE QUESTION IS, CAN YOU TAKE IT!"

They started arguing and they were yelling so loudly they made the other people in the big house feel like little babies who were watching their big siblings fight.

"OK, both of you stop it! I'm sure people on Olympus could hear you two!" Chiron said cutting in. "Now, its time for Dinner."

Everyone left the Big House and was walking to the Mess Hall.

"Hey Percy, back at the roman camp, I wanted to ask you something." Leo said.

"What?" Percy asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I want to join The Warriors."

**Reyna's POV**

I was just walking back to the ship to get my stuff when I overheard Percy and Leo talking about joining the warriors. I ignored it and decided to think about it later.

What? He's joining the Warriors? Why?

Wait why do I care? Not like I love that annoying son of Vulcan.

"Yeah, right you know you love him a lot Reyna." A voice behind me.

"Who ar-." I turned around and was not surprised to who I found. "What do you want Venus?"

"Its Aphrodite here darling." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, what are you doing here anyways?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know." She purred.

"No, I don't know." I answered.

"You love Leo!" She jumped.

"I do not!" I declared.

"You sooo do!" she fought back.

"I do not love him, nor can I stand him." I spat. "And even if I did, he is joining the warriors."

A look of pain and sadness washed over Venus' face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're lying to me, your trying to hide it." She said quickly changing emotions.

"No I do not! The only guy I like is Jason and he is with your bitch of a daughter, and now that he is with her, and chose her over me, I will accept Artemis' offer." I said, almost screaming at the love goddess.

"Ok, but you can say what you want, but you can't hide what's in your heart, I have a special meeting with someone so Ta!" She squealed and disappeared in a poof of perfume.

I fanned away the perfume and continued walking towards the ship.

\

**Percy's POV**

The roman campers went into the Mess Hall and were already starting to talk with the campers from Camp Half Blood.

My warriors and I walked into the Mess Hall; eyes from everyone, excluding the roman campers and Chiron and Mr. D, were on us, maybe because we looked so mysterious with our hoods on. Then there was puzzled look came on their faces when they saw The Hunters of Artemis following behind us.

"Ignore them." I assured them.

We got our food and sacrificed to our respectful godly parent and patron, for me, I gave a portion of my food to my father and a smaller portion to myself even though technically I would be getting it anyways.

"Percy." Nico said to me as we all sat.

"Hmm?" I said with my mouth filled with spaghetti.

"What did Leo want?" He asked sipping his shake.

"He just wanted to join us is all." I answered without thought and continued killing my spaghetti and meatballs. **(A/N: Sorry bout that, wrote it while I was hungry XD, I thought it would give me inspiration)**

"Hmm…" Nico in a thinking way. I didn't really want to think about it so I just wiped it from my head and went for seconds.

I finished my 3rd plat of food, 1st was Spaghetti and Meatballs, 2nd was 4 slices of Pizza, 3rd was Ham and Macaroni and cheese.

"Hello," Chiron started. "As you may have already noticed

the hunters and Warriors have joined us. They will be staying with us for a few days, and will be participating in tomorrow's game of capture the flag,-."

"Wait what? How will that work? 1 vs. 1 vs. 1 vs. 1 or what?" Clarisse grunted.

"Yeah, and wasn't Capture the flag supposed to be tonight?" Annabeth said.

"Yes Annabeth, and Clarisse there will be 2 teams, since Artemis and Percy are gods, they will be the leaders of each team, obviously the Hunters are with Artemis, and the Warriors are with Percy." He finished.

"Oh about that, since tomorrow we will be picking people to join, I would suggest the game be on 2 days from now instead of tomorrow night." I said.

"How will you be picking?" Edward asked. He was standing right behind Annabeth with his arms wrapped around her.

"You will find out tomorrow." I said coldly and hastily, remembering the image of him kissing Annabeth.

"Ah, ok." He said.

We all left the Mess Hall and went to our respectful cabins.

"Ok guys, here is how its gonna go down, tomorrow while I'm choosing who should be on our team, I want all of you working your butts off at the arena and/or archery, get warmed up for the game, challenge yourselves, we wont be using any stupid tricks or anything, just plain ole sword/archery and our stealthiness." I said with pride.

They all nodded in agreement and got ready for bed. I myself went to sleep, or atleast tried.

I couldn't sleep, it's been like 4 hours, and I was too excited to fall asleep. I got up and walked to the beach.

A figure appeared in the distance as I closed in to the sea.

It was a woman sitting on the sand with her feet in the water.

Artemis.

An idea came to me.

**NoBody's POV**

Artemis was looking at the sea and was very excited about tomorrow and to see who she could get on her team, but she knew she probably wouldn't get many of the men to join her, even though she wouldn't want that anyways, but she wanted to beat Percy.

She looked up in the skies.

"Damn, its 2 am, I need to get to bed." She muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself Sleeping Moon?" Said a voice.

"Perseus?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah." He answered

"Where are you?" She asked standing up and looking around herself.

"I'm beside you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." He said and then quickly reformed into his human form.

"Since when could you do that?"

"I don't give away all my secrets." He smirked.

"Whatever, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just taking a mid-night walk, you?"

"Thinking about how I'm gonna destroy you in capture the flag."

"What happened to you? Yesterday you were helping me to walk and worrying that I shouldn't be walking on my own, now you want to rip me apart."

"I helped you because I felt guilty for you protecting me." She growled. "You're going down in the game, you and everyone who joins your team."

"I'm goin down, Oh no! Artemis is gonna defeat me whatever will I do?!" He mocked her, receiving himself a punch to the face. He could've dodged it but he chose not to.

"Ouch!" He said trying to sound hurt.

"I will win Perseus!"

"In your dreams!"

"Ok then, we'll see wont we?" she said calmly.

"We'll see."

"I'm going for a swim now, kinda why I came out here in the first place." Percy said taking his clothes off.

"I'll join you." Artemis said starting to take off her clothes as well.

He walked into the water until his feet couldn't touch the sand anymore.

"Hey wait for me!" she said and went into the water and swam to him.

They swam around and went under water multiple times for about an hour.

"I think we better get back to camp now." Artemis yawned.

"Don't tell me you're tired already Arte." Percy smirked at her.

"Sorry, but not both of us are fishes." She snapped at him.

He reached shore before her and started getting dressed, he saw her rising from out of the beach and once again he saw her and her long hair and her perfect face and amazing body would make any normal man drool for hours.

"Perseus, what was the test you were going to use to decide your team members?" She asked him.

"They're going to fight in the arena."

He quickly stopped thinking about it and continued getting dressed.

"Night Artemis."

He went back to his cabin and fell on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Percy, time to wake up man." Said my brother.

I quickly jumped up after remembering what was going to happen today.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Well, you missed breakfast and lunch, we didn't want to wake you but it was almost time for the choosing, the other guys are training right now."

"Oh, ok."

I took a shower and got dressed and went to the arena and saw that everyone was there, maybe Artemis told them. Artemis' hunters were standing beside her.

"I'm guessing everyone is here?"

They all nodded.

"Ok, the test will be that you will dual with whom I and Artemis choose for you to duel, and from the two that dueled, the winner can chose if they want to join myself or Artemis, but if they don't wish to chose, the person who chose them to battle in their place will be on their team. Any questions?"

"What about the loser?" Someone asked.

"They will join the opposite team of the winner." I answered. "Now let's begin. Artemis, who do you choose as your first person to fight?"

"I choose Hazel." She answered.

"I choose… Clarisse." I said.

An hour later the winner is….

"Hazel, who's team do you wish to join?" Artemis asked.

"I don't mind." Hazel replied and went to hug Frank.

A few more battles went on, they were a lot shorter but soon only a few campers were left.

"I choose Jason."

"I choose hmmm, Edward." Artemis said after looking at the remaining campers.

Half an hour later, Jason came victorious.

"I chose Percy." He said.

Next fights were Frank vs. some other camper, Frank won but he chose to go with Artemis because he loved Hazel. A few more battles occur before the final 2 would fight.

"The last fight will be optional for the victor on whose team that person should join." I announced.

It was a camper who I have never seen before which meant he was new or he was from the roman camp. I sensed a strong Aura from him, a sea smell, Versus Annabeth

"I don't want to hurt her." He said.

"Hurt me? Lets begin then." Annabeth said holding a dagger at him.

They started battling and even though he drew a sword, he did not attack her once, he kept dodging her attacks for about a while.

"Why… wont … you… attack…" Annabeth panted.

Silence.

Annabeth charge him again but he side-stepped her with such speed that it looked as if he teleported. She then threw her dagger at his chest but he caught it by the handle. They engaged in hand to hand combat even though he did not touch her.

Few minutes later Annabeth's movements became slower until she fell to her knees.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you." He said and put his sword back in its case **(A/N: sorry I don't know the name of the case you use for swords, and I don't feel like looking it up :P) **and Annabeth fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Who's team do you wish to join?" I asked him.

"You, brother."

**A/N: AHAHAH, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE SHORT UPDATE, WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SUMIN ASAP! BTW, LOVE THE ENDING? XD DON'T HATE IT, LOVE IT!**

**EXTREMELY SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE, WILL TRY AND GET A LONGER UPDATE UP TOMORROW.**

**I wanted to update yesterday but I forgot to put it up, and I had church today.**

**REVIEW REVIEW GODDAMMIT REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whoever thinks I'm a pervert, I kinda am, but come on, what guy doesn't get pervy sometimes xD srry I was out so long, been kinda busy and didn't find much inspiration, but im gonna reread my story so far and try to add sumin to it, this is what I had before I stopped, im gonna read the story like I've never read it before (I don't remember anything that I wrote)**

**Percy's POV**

"You, Brother." He said.

'Brother?'

"You're my brother?" I asked stunned.

"Yes." He replied.

Everyone was looking at us.

"Privacy? Please?" I asked annoyed.

"Percy, we'll be at the Mess Hall when you're finished." Artemis told me.

I nodded. "Ok." They got up and left the arena leaving the two of us.

I turned to him and asked.

"What is your name 'brother', and where are you from, and who is your godly parent?"

"My name is Darren Storm, I am from the roman camp," He started. "My godly parent is Neptune, and I wish to join your group brother."

"Hmm, ok, what are your skills?" I smiled.

"I wouldn't call myself great, but I do archery, swords, and hand to hand quite well."

I paused for a moment and thought of how to test him, if he's just trying to sound tough or…

"Ok. Fight me." I said fake coldly.

"Bu-."

"Fight me now."

"O-O-Ok brother." He said, looking nervous for a while then got into battle stance. He unsheathed his sword and swung it as if showing off. He kept a still face, unworried, cold, fearless face. Probably because he was roman, and Neptune is supposedly cold blooded.

"Brother, I do not wish to fight you, but if I must, I shall." He said charging at me.

In less than a second, he was out of sight.

"What the…" I looked around but he was no where in sight.

He appeared behind me so fast and swung his sword at me, but I dodged him just in time.

"Nice try." I smirked. "Gonna have to do better if u want to win bro."

"Hmm?" He slanted his head to the right and I looked beside me to see that part of my hair was sliding off. He was indeed good, I decided not to drop my guard again, or I might lose my life next time.

We fought furiously.

It appeared to be a stalemate, but I could tell that Darren was slowing down; He had skills but not endurance.

"Nice job brother, not everyone can keep up with me."

I felt the tides shifting and hitting the shores harder. The wind blew, the air whistled and the clouds darkened. We were shaking around and I almost lost my balance.

"I think we should head back to the Mess Hall and see what's going on with the weather change." I suggested. "Take my hand."

He took my hand and I teleported both of us back to the Mess Hall where everyone was sitting and eating. We sheathed our swords and walked towards the warrior table.

"I'll go over to the other warriors." I nodded. Darren went to the other with the other warriors.

I kept thinking of what and why the clouds were like that. Chiron should know what's going on.

**Artemis' POV**

"I don't know what it is, but I'm not sure." I finished.

"Did you guys sense that and feel that force?" Someone who's voice from behind me. I turned to see Perseus.

"And hello to you too." I said and rolled my eyes. "And yes we both felt it."

"We should get to Olympus and see what's going on." He sighed. "I will go get the warriors, I'll be right back."

"I'll go get the Hunters." I nodded and went to where the hunters were.

As I approached the table, I heard chattering from them. "She does." "She does not!" "Does too!" "Does not!"

"Who does not what?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." They all said hastily.

"Don't lie to me, what were you talking about?" I said hardening my voice.

"Ok guys, we cant lie to her." Thalia stepped forward and said, "Artemis, we were wondering if-."

"You wanted to change the style of your room!" Phoebe cut her off.

"Yes, thank you phoebe." Thalia growled at her.

"Oh, no thank you." I said and narrowed my eyes. I could tell they were lying, but I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't mind because we had other problems at the moment. Something wrong was going on, and it had to be figured out. "We're leaving for Olympus now."

**NOBODY'S POV.**

"Artemis? Are you ready?" Percy asked her.

"Yes, lets go"

They teleported their groups to Olympus.

Olympus was already full of the gods, except for Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hermes. Percy went to his throne followed by his warriors, Artemis told her hunters to sit at her throne. She went forward and bowed to Zeus.

"Father, th-." She started.

"I know." He said sternly. "I sent Hermes to retrieve the other gods."

She nodded and went to her throne.

**Artemis's POV.**

I went back to my throne. I saw that Percy wasn't at his throne, nor were his warriors.

"Where is Percy?" I asked my hunters.

"They're right over there, talking about, well I don't know, all I heard was 'Arty' and 'Love' and 'Maybe', I didn't really know what they were saying." Answered Thalia.

"Hmm?" I said, feeling my heart starting to beat faster. "I'll go check."

Before I could get up, my dad spoke.

"Welcome Olympians," Zeus started. "This emergency meeting was made on such short notice because something has happened. There was a disturbance at Camp-Half-Blood recently. Athena, please?" He said and looked at Athena.

"It seems that Gaea has sent a message to us, I investigated what had happened and-."

Percy stood up and said "Umm, Athena, not to be disrespectful or anything, but I don't think it was Gaea, I think it was…. Tartarus."

Tartarus? Has he gone mad? Tartarus isn't a being, it's a spirit…

"What?" Zeus shouted rather than asked.

"Well, few months ago, four of my best warriors went on a mission to the underworld and Deuce and Nico, picked up cries when they approached it and voices." He explained. "I know no one can get close to Tartarus without getting sucked in, but well, I cant say, but I will tell you this, there was a prophecy being told it went umm, I don't remember much, only like two lines, Deuce or Nico, care to help out?"

They nodded and stood.

"Well it was kind of blurry but I picked up some of it, it went:

Sweetness will create immortality

Much will come in great quantity

That's all I remember right now, its kind of fuzzy." Deuce said.

"Yeah I don't really remember the rest, the prophecy was probably in the middle when… we… caught… it…" Nico said, muttering the last few words slowly.

"What is it Nico?" Percy asked.

"I think I remember the rest from what my brother said:

Sweetness will create immortality

Much will come in great quantity

One will find their true identity

Responsibility comes before hiding reality

Yep, that's all was heard when we reached." Nico said.

**A/N: Shit! I don't remember what the prophecy meant, try and figure it out, I will be able to do chapter 9 when I know what it means or who it is for, if anything I'll change it. Review, hate mails are appreciated, I deserve em after taking forever.**


End file.
